


The Effect of Water

by The_Samurai_Prince



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: :D, F/M, Katara goes to UA, Katara in the MHA world, Katara will be a passionate badass who fights for truth and justice, The Katara/Katsuki one isn't instantaneous, There will be a love square involving Katara and the three chosen guys I've selected. ;), hints of Katara/Zuko aka Zutara in this story, while bonding with her classmates!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Samurai_Prince/pseuds/The_Samurai_Prince
Summary: After sacrificing her life for Zuko, Katara is sent to a new world where Heroes and Villains walk among the people. Upon gaining help from interesting individuals and going to the top Hero school in the country of Japan, Katara will live the life of being a Hero as well as waiting for when she can go home...but does she want to?[Yep, there is a Love Square involved. ;) ]ATLA/MHA crossover. Only Katara being in the MHA world! :D
Relationships: Katara/Izuku, Katara/Katsuki, Katara/Shouto
Comments: 39
Kudos: 72





	1. Stasis

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so...this won't go away. This idea just won't. GO. AWAY! I HAVE TO DO IT! D8
> 
> So...yeah, you know the drill, new story, but I'm REALLY not gonna continue this when I catch up to recent episodes/chapters of MHA. So it'll be on hold for a while after this chapter is done. In fact, this will be set in the Avatar world in the beginning. Some things you should all know though before I continue:
> 
> 1\. Katara will have three guys falling for her(well, five if you're counting Zuko and Aang), but the three guys will be in the MHA world. I'm gonna say it right now, but those guys will be none other than:
> 
> Izuku Midoriya
> 
> Shouto Todoroki
> 
> ...Katsuki Bakugou(YES, I know! But it'll be interesting, trust me!)
> 
> 2\. Katara will fight back, but she'll be foreign to the world of MHA. She'll be her canon self in the SHOW, not anywhere near herself in those atrocious comics and that garbage Legend of Korra. She's a fighter, and a passionate person, so she won't like it when people are in trouble. She'll help them out and beat anybody who will try to fight her, cause that's who she is.
> 
> 3\. She'll be 15 in this, the right age for when she'll soon join UA. She was said to be 15 near the end of the show, so that's what I'm gonna set her age in.
> 
> 4\. Lastly, she'll get to use bloodbending. Yep. She'll suck it up and use it. But only in tough situations. I think that was something they could have explored more in the show for the positive aspects of it, like healing, getting rid of poisons, maybe even controlling blood from coming out of wounds. She'll even use it on the defense and the offense side of things, which I won't reveal as of yet. ;)
> 
> So yeah, that's all on that!
> 
> Now, this first chapter of how I set up Katara being in the MHA world will sound a little convoluted, but bear with me, I think it can work. :O You'll see how she'll enter the world of MHA in a little bit. But until then, the disclaimer! :D
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own ATLA or MHA. They are owned by their separate and respective companies, them being Nick and Funimation/Shounen Jump. The owners for each franchise respectively are owned by Bryan and Mike(sadly) and the other being Kohei Horikoshi. This story is just made for fun and imagination. ^_^

* * *

_**\- The Effect of Water -** _

* * *

The Agni Kai was intense.

Zuko and Azula were fighting each other, each with the intent of one-upping the other. They stood eight feet away from each other as they paused their rigorous bending battle. A battle to show who is the best at their element: firebending. The element of power. But great power comes with great control and responsibility, for which Zuko had years of control from his uncle, his true father figure. Azula though, was a prodigy, emitting blue fire and mastering lightning at a young age.

But even with all that said, they are _both_ equal in their bending. And at this point, the former was winning the match.

Frustrated that her brother was besting her in every move and attack, she panted raggedly in exhaustion. Gritting her teeth in anger, she thought to herself, ' _Damn that_ _ **traitor**_ _! He thinks he can best me!? That...that ingrate! How did he become like this!? Where is his strength coming from!?'_

Zuko took another stance and said to her, "Give up, Azula! Whether you like it or not, we're evenly matched!"

" _Shut up!_ You can't be better! _I'M BETTER_! You hear me!? I'M **BETTER**!" Azula's right eye twitches, clearly losing what's left of her sanity.

Meanwhile, on the sidelines, there was one girl who went with Zuko. The dark-tanned skinned girl, her dark hair flowing in the wind as she viewed the fight between brother and sister in the Fire Nation Palace courtyard. Her name is Katara, and she is a waterbender.

' _It looks like Zuko is having the upper hand.'_ Katara smiled in relief.

"Azula. It's over. You will not be Fire Lord. _I_ will be Fire Lord and _end_ this war!" Zuko told her in resolution.

"What makes you think you can beat me, you _traitor_ of a _brother_!" Azula snarled. "Father never cared for you, and I can see why! You're too _weak_! You can't even finish me off if you're so sure of beating me! You didn't even finish off Father when you so-called _redirected_ his lightning before you left!"

Katara, shocked upon hearing that, couldn't decide whether she should scowl or frown in melancholy. From what she knew from Zuko, he had a hard life, but never had he spoken about his father and home life.

"That's not weakness! That's compassion! He's my father, and I couldn't do that to him, no matter how much...no matter how much he hates me." Zuko frowned desolately.

The waterbender turned to Zuko with wide surprised eyes. ' _So it's true...Zuko's father…'_ She looked down with an angry expression. ' _How dare they treat Zuko that way!?'_

Azula then began to form a jagged smirk. "Yes...father _did_ hate you. And he should've done more than just _burn your_ _ **face**_!"

Katara once again was hit by another bombshell after another. Her mouth flew open as her eyes widened in horror.

Zuko didn't take too kindly to what Azula said, as he glared at her. "Don't you _ever dare_ bring that up!"

"Oh why, _Zuzu_? Does it bring up bad _memories_? Well, _good_!" Azula turned to Katara. "Did you know that Zuzu here spoke out of term in a war council meeting when he was 13? He disagreed with sacrificing soldiers to let the others move forward, and apparently Zuzu didn't _like_ that! So he had to challenge the officer in an Agni Kai, just like you see now! But thinking _he_ was going to face off the officer, instead he was fighting _Father_!"

Zuko stood there in silence as he gazed at the ground, shaking in anger, but helpless as to what his sister was telling his friend. Meanwhile Katara was just appalled at what she was hearing, putting a hand to her mouth.

"Oh yes! That's what happened. And _Zuko_ was acting like a _pathetic little baby_ about it! He asked Father to forgive him, but it only made Father more upset! He told him ' _Pain and suffering will be his teacher!'_ , and then burned his left face! The rest is HISTORY! With that, he was banished, never to come back to the Fire Nation!"

Katara just couldn't stand hearing the rest, and turned to Zuko to see how he was taking all of this. When seeing his shaking form, not so much.

When she was about to turn to glare at her, and as well as about to shout out furious words at Azula, she noticed something in her fingers.

Light...

No... _lightning_!

Her eyes widened once more in alertness. She took a quick glance at Zuko, who seemed to be distracted by Azula's words, his body still shaking.

' _Zuko!'_

"Aww, what's the matter _Zuzu_? Did I hit a touchy subject?" Azula taunted him with the same smirk. "Heh, you were always _such_ a crybaby. Maybe I should put you to bed... _PERMANENTLY_!"

And with that, Azula striked.

Zuko, realizing his mistake, looked up and was about to try to redirect the lightning, but as soon as he was going to…

_**ZAAAP!** _

_**BOOOM!** _

" _ **AAAAUUGGGHH!"**_

Zuko looked on in horror...his eyes wide in shock...mouth agape…

... _ **THUD!**_

...A body hit the floor.

...But it wasn't Zuko's.

" _KATARA!"_

Azula cackled.

And Katara...lay limp. Smoke was emitting from her chest...and she wasn't responding.

Zuko stood there in shock. His eyes still stayed wide, his mind now processing what's actually happening right now.

His friend…took a lightning bolt from him…

Katara...risked her life for Zuko.

For _him_.

Meanwhile, Azula just continued to cackle.

"Hahahahaaaa! Well, well, isn't that _sweet_!? Your little waterbender _peasant_ took the bolt for you! I find that _hilarious_! She must be stupid to risk her life for a _**failure**_ like _**you**_!"

Zuko didn't register what his sister was saying. He just looked down at Katara's limp form, hoping for some movement from her.

There was nothing.

Zuko's eyes were wide with horror, the fear that he couldn't save another person. He couldn't...but she saved _him_. She saved him.

Her once enemy. She saved her once enemy...turned friend.

_His friend…_

Katara...was his _**friend**_.

She risked her life for him…

He...He couldn't save her...

Azula grinned maniacally. "Well, what do you know, Zuzu? Looks like you're all _**alone now.**_ I guess trash like you deserves that, huh!?"

Zuko didn't say anything...he just stood there looking down at Katara's unresponsive body.

This made Azula frustrated. With a scowl, she gnashed, " _ **ANSWER ME, YOU MISERABLE EXCUSE FOR A BROTHER!**_ "

He stood there still...

The Fire Nation Princess glared at him. Taking this as another chance to calm her senses and prepare another bolt of lightning, she then grinned maniacally once more. "You know, Zuzu...you really shouldn't avert your attention away from your opponent. Allow me to show you what _HAPPENS_!"

She then fired another bolt of lightning…

Only for Zuko to quickly redirect it, his instincts on overdrive. He made a swift and hurried turn and then _fired_ back at Azula, the bolt of electricity flying straight at her at great speed.

It struck her in the right arm.

_**BAM!** _

" _AAAAAHHH!"_

Azula yelled out loud in pain from the shock that punctured her armor and her arm. She held onto it, her arm feeling limp for the time being. Gritting her teeth in agony and glancing at the damage her _brother_ did, she turned her attention to Zuko with a crazed look in her eyes, but also something else…hurt. Hurt that her own sibling did this...to _her_.

It was then Zuko spoke.

"Azula...you've gone too far this time..." He looked up at her, his expression twisting into what appeared to be of a cold glare...aimed directly at his sister.

For the first time in her life, Azula...was actually starting to feel a little afraid...of her own _brother_ right now.

But she didn't let it show, as she gritted her teeth in rage. "Oh, _what_!? Did I hit a nerve!? Are you gonna rampage like a child now, all because I brought up bad memories of your worthless childhood!?"

"Azula...I advise you to be _quiet_." Zuko said in a dangerously low tone.

Azula's eyes widened at the severity of his tone.

"For your information, it wasn't your throwbacks to my childhood...what you did, even if you _were_ targeting me, what you _did_ …was mortally wound one of my true friends. You may throw insults at me, you may belittle me, you may even attack me. I'm used to it all by now. But what _you_ _ **did**_ , even if it wasn't intentional, you struck my friend and _laughed_ at her sacrifice...to save _me_. My friend who I bonded with...telling me that she lost her mother during this war, and how I mentioned we lost ours... there are two things I _will_ _ **not**_ tolerate. You harming Katara, this girl who told me how she lost her mother because of this war...like we lost _ours_...and you _laughing_ at her, not only just for risking her life for me, but _laughing_ at how you never _once_ consider that you may love Mother just as much as me, and never thinking that _Katara_ had to feel the pain of losing _her OWN_ mother, just like _we_ did!" Zuko said to her in a vehement manner.

The Fire Nation Princess stood there stunned, unable to think up a snarky remark.

"From this point on...we are _ending_ this." Zuko said with steel in his voice.

* * *

_...Darkness._

… _Then...pure stark light emerged in the distance._

" _What…?"_

_Where was she?_

_She remembered jumping in front of Zuko and saving him, but...what…_

_Wait._

_The pain of being stuck by raw energy._

_The feeling of hitting the pavement._

_...Oh no._

_Is she...dead?_

" _H-...Hello?"_

_...Nothing…and the light was growing bigger by the second._

" _...Zuko?"_

_...There was nothing._

_Starting to feel afraid, she was about to say something, anything to make sure she wasn't alone here wherever she's floating(she thinks she felt as if she was floating), until…_

" _ **Katara."**_

_Gasping, she recognized the voice._

" _...Y-Yue?"_

" _ **Yes. It is me, Katara. I am speaking through you telepathically."**_

" _Wha-...what happened?"_

" _ **You risked your life to save Zuko by taking the lightning bolt from Azula."**_

" _Risked my life? You mean...I'm...dead?"_

" _ **Not exactly. You are in a limbo of sorts, where your soul has been stabilized in Purgatory, the realm where you are in-between the material world and the Spirit World, also known as Paradise."**_

" _What? What am I...what am I doing here?"_

" _ **The reason why you're here, is because you have the will to refuse to die, even when you have passed. You feel as if you have a task to uphold, and help as many people as you possibly can. Such as helping Zuko and his Nation. Helping the Avatar with his responsibilities. And helping your friends, as well as your family, people, and everyone around the world."**_

" _Oh...then, can I go back to my…to my body?"_

" _ **I'm afraid it is not that simple. Once your spirit leaves your body, it begins to automatically go to a path called the Passage, where the Passage is located in the realm of Purgatory. The Higher One has stopped you from passing through to Paradise."**_

" _The Higher One?"_

" _ **Yes. The most High One out of the Spirits and the One who is in line with the Avatar, has stopped you from passing on. For He knows you have a wonderful purpose in your world. However, once the spirit leaves the body, and if the body is fatally wounded, then that person cannot go back to their body in the material world."**_

" _Oh...well, then, what do I do?"_

" _ **For now, you have to remain somewhere else. The Spirits and I have discussed where we should take you from here."**_

" _Somewhere else?"_

" _ **Yes...in a new world per se."**_

" _W-What!? A new world!? Wha-What do you mean!?"_

" _ **What I mean is that when you are in the Passage, you'll automatically go into only one direction to wherever you will pass on to, that being Paradise. But we all had to change the location on where you will land instead of your final destination, as you are still needed in your world. So as of now, we stopped you from your supposed destination to Paradise to tell you where you'll be going.**_

" _But...But wh-what about my friends? What about my family? Dad? Sokka? Gran-Gran? Oh no, Aang! And Toph, Suki, and...and Zuko. How will they know that...wait, do they even know I'm...well,_ here _?"_

" _ **Do not worry, Katara. I will personally tell them all...that includes your brother Sokka as well…"**_

" _Yue...he really does think about you."_

" _ **I know he does. But he has someone very special to him now. He and Suki are inseparable and I'm really happy for him. You don't have to worry about me, I am quite content with how Sokka is doing and finding someone else. I will watch him as he and Suki will prosper together."**_

_Katara smiled. "I'm glad."_

" _ **Thank you, Katara. But as for informing them, I will tell them once you go to your destination."**_

" _...Okay. But how does this all work? My spirit will be in this other world or…?"_

" _ **Hm-hm. Well, everything is linked to each world in a way. While there is one universe full of living beings, there is also another universe where there are beings that look like us, each having the same physical appearances. There are also different events, timelines, and even geography in each of these different realities of these worlds. You are just added to that world as a stranger there. Your spirit will appear there, but it will morph into your physical body, allowing you to move freely and normally in that world. I hope this makes sense."**_

" _Uh...yeah...I think."_

 _Yue giggled._ " _ **I kind of had a hard time understanding this too when the High One explained it to me as well. But just know that you will be alive in your physical body in that world. You will still remember your time over at your home world, but you will be a stranger in this world you are going to enter. However, your other physical body in your world will still be in a comatose. Your body will have time to heal slowly from the damage it was inflicted on you. Azula struck you in the heart, and it will take who knows how long for it to heal.**_

" _Oh, okay...but...do you happen to know how long it will take me to heal? And if I fully heal, does that mean I can go back to my own world?"_

" _ **...That's where things get complicated."**_

" _Complicated?"_

" _ **Well, you see Katara, you're still fatally injured. You're more than likely dead, but thankfully, the High One intervened. And the only way to really come back is that you have to be in a full comatose to naturally heal the damage that has been done to you. And that way, when that time comes, you...have to die in the other world."**_

" _What!? Die in the other world!?"_

" _ **Yes. But I advise you not to do that...well, not just yet. For one, it is considered suicide, which it's morally wrong, and it will literally lead to that if you do it very early. If you do it the moment you enter this world, it will be all for naught, as not only it will**_ **not** _ **let you go back to your world, but you will be stuck in Purgatory forever. The reason for that, is that you aren't fully healed, and if you do take your life in this world, you'll be truly dead. With that, I advise you to keep living in this new world until the time is right until you are absolutely healed back in your world. And even if you are healed, you still can't take your life; it is again, morally wrong. This is...where it gets tricky. On how you need to go back to your world when you are fully healed, you need something to happen to you, such as an unforeseen accident or attack. You can't force someone to kill you, it has to happen naturally."**_

" _...Well...that's...that's great." Katara mumbled solemnly._

" _ **Do not worry, Katara, I know you'll prevail. It will be difficult at first, but...you have to keep going. For your friends and family, for Aang...for Zuko."**_

_Katara blinked in the vast nothingness(which the light was still growing into a moderate size, almost filling her vision). "Z-Zuko?"_

_There was a pause, and for some reason, Katara felt like Yue was smirking during that pause._ " _ **Just know that everyone will be waiting for you. Sokka, your father, your grandmother, Suki, Toph, Iroh, Aang, all of your friends...even Zuko. They'll**_ **all** _ **wait for you. And by the way, Zuko won against Azula. He prevailed because of you, Katara."**_

_Blinking and feeling herself blushing at that, Katara said. "Uh...oh. Well...I'm...I'm glad he defeated her...f-for me…"_

" _ **Hm-hm. He is very loyal and very honorable. He didn't even end his sister, he just contained her when he defeated her. He truly is a good person."**_

_Katara couldn't help but smile at that. "Yeah...he certainly is."_

_Yue just giggled at the statement._ " _ **Also, Aang has just now defeated Fire Lord Ozai. The war is now officially over."**_

_That put a surprised, but relieved smile on her face. "Oh, that's wonderful! I-I'm so happy for Aang! He did it! He honestly did it!"_

" _ **Yes...and he did it by losing his attachment to you."**_

_Katara blinked. "His attachment to me?"_

" _ **Indeed. He realized he needed to make a choice. To save the world and everyone in it, or to hold onto his beliefs and attachments. He chose the former. He has become a fully-realized Avatar."**_

 _Katara took a moment to let that sink in, thinking back on how Aang had feelings for her. But upon knowing that he chose everyone in the world and his duties as Avatar...it made her feel_ proud _of him. So very proud of him. He finally realized...he had matured and grew into the Avatar he was meant to be._

_But another thought came to her._

" _Oh! Wait, then, does that mean Aang...did he...kill Ozai?"_

" _ **That is the thing. He was almost about to do so, but he thought of a better punishment for him. He energy-bended his bending away."**_

" _Energy...bending?"_

" _ **Yes. He took away Ozai's bending, never to let him use it ever again. He was so consumed by power, and what better way to punish him than to take it away? He is now defenseless without his bending, rendering him the only thing he hates to be in his own mind: being weak."**_

_Katara smirked at that. "Hmph. Serves the jerk right."_

" _ **Indeed. He is now being carried by the Fire Nation officials for his war crimes. Aang, Toph, Sokka, and Suki are coming back with Appa, who had arrived where they were."**_

_Now Katara felt a little worried. "Wait, but...how will they handle me in my state?"_

" _ **I will appear to Zuko in a moment, and then to the others when they come to the Fire Nation Palace. Again, there's no need to worry, Katara."**_

" _Well...okay. Just try to calm down my brother...and Aang…and tell them...first, tell Sokka that I love him. Secondly, tell Aang that I'm immensely proud of him. And tell the other that I_ will _come back soon and that I love them as well. Oh and lastly...tell Zuko...that I would do it all again in a heartbeat."_

" _ **I will surely tell them, Katara."**_

" _Thank you, Yue. ...Is...there anything I need to know in this new world?"_

" _ **Just know that you shouldn't tell the people there who you really are. We picked this world as it's not the most dangerous. Just act as normal as best as you can be, and use your bending when only necessary."**_

" _Okay…" Katara sees the white light getting larger, definitely flooding her whole entire vision at this point. "Well...I'm ready."_

" _ **That's good...oh, and Katara?"**_

" _Yes, Yue?"_

" _ **...Your mother is very immensely proud of you...and she loves you dearly."**_

_Katara was stunned._

" _...I...I…" She took a shuddering breath. "..._ Thank you _."_

_She could feel Yue's warm smile._

" _ **It is time...be careful out there, Katara."**_

* * *

...She was now surrounded by darkness once again.

But this time, she felt a familiar weight all around her.

Eyes now gaining sight, Katara flailed her arms and legs around as she seemed to be...swimming in place.

She was in water!

And from the taste of it, it was seawater. She began to swim where she hoped was the way up.

Soon, she emerged out of the water, taking a deep breath and coughing up a bit. As she floated there, the waves of the ocean were pushing her forward. When she tried to rub the seawater out of her eyes, she adjusted them so she could clearly see what was in front of her.

Her eyes widened as she took in the sight before her as she floated in the water.

For one thing, it was a little close to the middle of the evening, the sun setting at the horizon. The day was in twilight, and she looked to be near...a beach?

At least...she thinks it was a beach.

The shore was apparently lined with debris(she thinks?) both small and large. And further up past the beach, there was a barrier and...buildings of foreign design, as well as streets and hills that resemble the Fire Nation's landscape.

Curious as to what world she had landed in, Katara trudged along the water to get to the shoreline. As she came up to the sandy part of the beach, she was soaked completely, still wearing her Water Tribe clothing. It wasn't the best attire to go swimming in, but that wasn't her fault entirely.

"Very interesting choice to put me in, Yue…" Katara mumbled.

As she treads up the beach, she stopped for a moment to glance up at the night sky.

Katara sees the moon up in the distance of the sky and couldn't help but be mesmerized by it. ' _Wow...they have the Moon here as well.'_ Katara paused in her train of thought. ' _...Well, yeah, Katara, they have to have something light up the night...I guess it's just...nostalgic.'_ She frowned at the thought of leaving her world behind for now. ' _...It's gonna take some getting used to. But I can manage this...I hope.'_ Her thoughts went back to Zuko, how she saved his life from Azula's lightning bolt. Looking down at the sand, she thought firmly. ' _I would still do it again...anything to help out my friends.'_

Then, there was a slight pain that was emerging on her chest. It grew even stronger and Katara couldn't help but grit her teeth at the feeling. When she touched her chest, she felt a sting that made her yelp.

"Ow!" Katara looked down at her chest, and saw that she had a burnt hole on her shirt...and then she realized it was the spot where she was struck by Azula's bolt.

Eyes widening, she flinched at the sudden pain. "Oh...I...I guess that stays as well." She gritted her teeth again at the pain that was searing her chest. "Well...I guess it's better than being dead. Can't let things be too easy for me." Katara joked weakly. Upon inspecting her chest a little more, she thought to herself. ' _Well, I'll see if a little healing water can somehow ease this wound.'_

Katara gathered all the water she had on her clothes, and applied it through the hole in her shirt and onto the wound onto her chest. It was a weird motion, but it got the job done, the stinging pain easing itself away for now.

Once that's done, she glanced around her surroundings to look at these objects that are scattered around on this beach.

They look metallic and...junky. Some were large, while some were medium-sized and some were small-looking. There were some that seemed to be opened up revealing foreign parts inside of them. While she is interested in these certain things, whatever they are, she decided that now wouldn't be the time to look at them, especially in the dark. So she walked up to the stairs to exit the beach and came across a black paved street with lines painted on it.

' _Huh. This is a large street.'_ As Katara stepped onto the street and began walking on it, something caught her attention to her right peripheral vision.

It had two lights emitting on the front on it and...it was heading straight towards her!

Katara looked to her right at the thing in curiosity, but soon she realized it seemed it wasn't slowing down. Frozen just a bit, her eyes widened as she tried to make a run for it to dodge the fast approaching animal(maybe? What _was_ it?), until when it got closer, it made a complete stop, a _screeching_ sound coming from it once it did.

The waterbender held out her hands in an attempt to tell it to stop, which thankfully it did from what she's seen. However, what happened next almost confused her.

Something opened from the thing's right side(not her right, but the thing's), and...a person came out of it.

From the lights on the front of whatever this thing was, it was a dark-haired man who was dressed in a weird attire along with a large gray coat on and an odd-looking hat on his head.

"My goodness! Young lady, what are you doing standing in the middle of the road!?" The man exclaimed in concern.

"Oh! U-Uh, I'm, uh…I was just, um, just..." Katara started lamely. "I was, uh...taking a stroll?:

The man just looked at her with an observant look. "What's...that you're wearing?"

Katara blinked. "What I'm wearing?" She looked down and what she wore, which it being her usual Water Tribe garments. "Uh...my…clothes?"

Now the man blinked. He then looked a little closer at what she wore thanks to the light shining on her form. "Wait...why is there a hole on your chest there, young lady?"

The waterbender froze as she looked down at the burnt hole in the middle of her shirt that was in clear view for him to see.

Then, as if on cue, her chest started to sting again.

"Ack!" Katara hissed in pain, her hand going up to her chest.

The man, alarmed by her reaction, frowned in worry as he said, "My word, young lady, are you alright? What kind of wound is that?"

"Oh, it's, uh, nothing really, I was...um...just…" Katara faltered there, trying to think of the best lie she could come up with. But seriously, how else is she gonna cover up what this really is on her chest? She can't say she'd been hit by lightning, that would be too bizarre...right? "I, uh...a land leech sucked on me?" She finished lamely with a sheepish shrug.

' _Ugh. Nice one, Kat.'_ She cringed inwardly at that poor excuse of a fib.

The man looked at her with something that was akin to doubt and...sympathy? "Little lady, my Quirk is "Lie Detector", and I can say that right now, I didn't even need to use it to know that you're lying."

Katara looked at him oddly with a blink. "Uh...what?"

' _Quirk? Lie Detector? You mean, he's like Toph in a way?'_

The odd-outfit wearing male sighed. "Young lady, I think you need to come with me."

Katara's eyes widened at the offer. "What?"

"No worries, I'm a detective in the police force of Musufatu. The name's Tsukauchi Naomasa. Actually, are you lost by any chance?"

Katara looked at the man a little curiously and a little cautiously. ' _Detective, huh? I heard about those...I don't know what a 'police force' is, but I know I'm in some place called...Mu-su-fa-tu?'_ "Um…" ' _Should I say I'm lost? ...Well, I might as well. I mean, I basically am.'_ "Uh, yeah...yeah, I am."

The man named Tsukauchi nodded. "Alright then. You might also need to get someone to check that out." He pointed at her chest.

Looking down at the wound(which stung again), Katara winced. "Uh, yeah…"

"Hm. Well, hop in the car. We're going to get you to a hospital."

"Car?" Katara said in confusion.

Tsukauchi blinked. ' _Huh. She must've been hit in the head too.'_ "Um, yes, young lady. This thing right here." He patted the top of the thing that was called 'the car'.

"Oh!" Katara said in realization of what that thing is in front of her. Tsukauchi patted it and it made a metallic noise, which she realized it wasn't a living animal. "Oh...oooh, so that isn-" Katara stopped herself to not give herself away. "...Uh, o-okay." She approached the car and observed the vehicle's left side and saw an outline that looked like a door. Figuring out the mechanics a second later, she pulled the handle of the door and climbed in the car.

The interior looked...very odd and _very_ foreign to her.

Once Tsukauchi closed the door to his driver's seat, he turned to Katara. "Close your door and put your seatbelt on, okay?"

Katara jumped in her seat, and quickly closed the door with a _SLAM!_ Wincing at that, as well as Tsukauchi, Katara looked at what looked like a 'seatbelt'. She looked to her left and saw an apparatus on the upper part of her seat. She lifted her left hand up to grab it, and as if on instinct, she pulled the apparatus, which it became longer, and wrapped it around herself...only for it to retract back to its place.

Tsukauchi sweatdropped, while Katara just looked confused.

"Uh, here, I'll just, um...help you out." Tsukauchi said as he reached for the seatbelt, pulled it, and wrapped it around Katara and snapped it into the socket that was next to her on the seat's right.

Katara just blinked and flushed in embarrassment. "Um...thanks."

"No problem." Tsukauchi nodded. Before he put the car out of park, he said, "Oh. I'm sorry, I forgot to ask your name. What is it, young lady?"

"Oh, um, K-Katara."

"Katara, huh? That's a nice name."

"Uh, thanks…"

The detective nodded with a small smile. He got out of park and they drove forward, which gave Katara a little gasp.

"You okay?" The detective asked.

"Uh, y-yeah. Just, um…" Katara thought of nothing to say to that. "...N-Nothing."

Tsukauchi just glanced at her for a second until he said, "Okay then." He continued to drive his car. "...So, how did you _really_ get that wound, Katara?"

Katara turned her head to look at the man next to her, looking like he was driving this thing called a 'car'. "Um…"

' _Well, what do I say? I can't tell him that I got this injury from saving my friend from his crazed sister who was gonna shoot lightning bolts at him. I mean, this Tsukauchi guy is wearing some pretty odd clothing, I don't even think he knows anything about bending...does he?'_

"Actually, I'm sorry."

Katara looked at him again dumbfounded. "Huh?"

"Well, I shouldn't pry. Even though I am a detective and a police officer, and it is my duty to help the public, I won't force you to tell me. I just really want to make sure if you're okay and that you're not in any danger." Tsukauchi told her as he looked at the road ahead of them.

"Oh, um...no, I'm just...well...I guess I'm just...honestly, I _am_ pretty lost right now..." Katara said honestly.

Tsukauchi glanced at the girl, saying to her, "...I see."

They were quiet for a little while, as they stopped at traffic lights and intersections, which Katara caught on that there were more of these 'cars', which was the reason why they had to stop the car at times. They seemed to be in some...concrete and glass-looking city, unlike the stone buildings of the cities of Omashu and Ba Sing Se. People were walking about in this city, which was called Musufatu...

However, there was one thing that Katara noticed that threw her off a bit.

While she was sight-seeing, she saw other people with weird-looking appendages coming out of their bodies, some with strange-looking body shapes, and some who looked like animals that were walking on their two legs.

Katara, even more dumbfounded, was beginning to wonder if she was getting delirious from the injury on her chest.

' _What is all of this? What...what kind of world am I in?'_

A melodic sound interrupted her thoughts, and Katara jumped in her seat when it came.

Before she could say anything about it, quickly as if he had done this before, Tsukauchi picked up a rectangular object, looked at the front of it(which seemed to have moving words on it), pushed something on it, and put it to his right ear.

"Talk to me." Tsukauchi said into the object. "...Really? Are there any Heroes around? ...Not yet, huh? …" He sighed. "Well, I was going to drop someone off at the hospital before I got home, so...it's a young lady that I almost ran over near Dagobah Beach...yes, she's fine. She has an injury, and...well, I don't think it's fatal, she seems to be functioning properly." He glanced at Katara for a second, while Katara looked at him, perplexed that he's talking to an object. "...Hm. Well..." He looked back at the road again. "...I mean, I'm almost near the hospital, so..." He sighed again. "...Well, alright. It sounds serious. I'll be there. ...Yeah, don't worry, I will. See ya there." He lowered the object away from his ear and pushed a circular red spot on the front of it.

Katara just looked on in confusion. "Uh…"

"Change of plans." Tsukauchi said as he continued driving. "I have to get to a scene that's happening right now."

"A...scene?"

"A crime scene to be more specific." Tsukauchi said as he took a turn to a street.

"A crime scene!?" Katara said with shocked wide eyes.

"Well, it's more like it's happening right now. Something about a Villain with a Mud Quirk."

' _A Mud...Quirk? There's that word again.'_

"Oh…" Katara said dumbly.

The car was almost to its destination, when Tsukauchi asked Katara, "Oh, yeah. What's your Quirk, Katara?"

"My Quirk?" Katara quickly thought back on what the term 'Quirk' could mean here. She thought back on what Tsukauchi said about having a Quirk that made him be a Lie Detector. She also noted back that while looking around the streets and sidewalks, there were multiple strange-looking people walking around. Could those be Quirks? And lastly, the detective said that there's a Villain with a _Mud_ Quirk.

She also noticed that he said 'Heroes' and used the term 'Villain'. She heard them before when she and Sokka played "Good Guys and Bad Guys"(Sokka was always the 'good guy', unfortunately). Heroes are supposed to help and protect people, while Villains do harm and evil towards others for their own selfish gains.

"Katara?"

' _Oh! Darn it, that's right! I got sidetracked!'_ Katara shook her head. "Um...water manipu-...lation?"

Blinking at her claim, Tsukauchi hummed. "Interesting…"

"Uh, I call it 'waterbending'." ' _Gosh, I hope I'm saying the right things.'_ Katara thought a little anxiously.

"Huh. That's a nice way of putting it." Tsukauchi said with a nod and a small smile to her. He looked at the road. "Well, here we are."

Katara looked to her left to see a crowd of flashing cars and people in blue uniforms lined up and surrounding something.

"What's happening?" Katara had to ask.

"A Villain is taking a hostage by using his Mud Quirk." Tsukauchi explained. He turned his attention to the girl. "Just stay in the car, okay?"

' _What? Someone is taking somebody hostage?'_ Frowning at that, Katara wouldn't take that sitting down. She then realized something…

' _Wait...mud...hey! I could help!'_ Before she could say anything to Tsukauchi, he already left the car. "Wha-hey!"

The detective didn't hear her as he approached the scene happening right now.

Her frown going deeper, she opened the door to get out of the car and raced over there.

As soon as she went a little closer, a cat person came up to her. "Hey! *Meow* You can't get any closer! A negotiation is being held at place!"

Katara stopped and blinked at the cat cop.

' _Okay, this world just got weird.'_

"Stand back and let us handle the situation at hand! *Meow*!" the cat cop said.

"Katara?" said the voice of Tsukauchi, who came up to them.

"You know this girl, Tsukauchi?" asked the cat person.

"Yeah, Catchu, it's the girl I told you about. Her name's Katara." Naomasa said. He looked at the waterbender. "I told you to stay in the car, Katara. It's too dangerous to be out here right now!"

"But I can help!" Katara tried to tell them.

"Little lady, listen, if you want to be a Hero, then that's great," Catchu informed. "But you're too young and not registered to be one right now! *Meow!*"

"What!? Registered? What do you mean? I just think I can take this guy if he's made of mud! Mud is basically dirt with water in it, so I can try to take him down with a swipe of my ben-I mean, my Quirk!"

Tsukauchi looked a little surprised at her reasoning, but the cat cop named Catchu didn't take that too lightly.

"Young lady, *Meow* you need to stand back right now! We can't let anybody go pass here and be in harm's way! I know kids want to be Heroes nowadays, but this is a very serious situation. *Meow* We need to hold him off until the Pro-Heroes arrive, so don't get involved with what's happening right now, alright?! *Meow* Now go back to the car, and let us handle this!"

Katara scowled. "No! I'm gonna help whoever's being held hostage!" She rushed past Catchu and Tsukauchi.

"Katara!" Tsukauchi yelled back.

"HEY! *MEOW* COME BACK HERE!"

And with that, Katara dashed through the cops and the police vehicles to get to the scene.

' _No matter what world I'm in, I will NOT let anyone get hurt! I will never turn my back on anybody!'_

And so it begins...from this point on, the decision that Katara made as of right now will alter the course of her journey back home...from here, this different world will be Katara's temporary new home…

Right now...this is Katara's...My Hero Academia!

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Symbol of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara attempts to stop a hostage situation in an unexpected way, while Tsukauchi gets curious as to where Katara really came from. Moreover, he decides to call a friend to make sure she's able to 'fit in' this new world...

When Katara reached the scene, she saw what this 'mud guy' looked like, as well as the person who's been taken hostage. The hostage...was a short little boy with purple ball-like hair and wearing weird clothes like Tsukauchi. He looked to be shivering in fear, wide-eyed and on the verge of being hysterical.

The mud guy...looked exactly like he was described. A man made of mud.

His shape was humanoid, but he looked a little bulky...or maybe it was because he was caked with more mud, making himself try to look more menacing. Either way, Mud Man was actually wearing some clothes, although they were dirty from the filth he was producing(she guesses?). An ordinary shirt, and a pair of long pants, along with odd, but interesting looking shoes. As stated before, he seems to have some bulk on his arms and has a build that belongs to an earthbending bodybuilder. But the most interesting feature was his face, as it looked like it was melting, but she could see the eyes very clearly. His mouth looked disgusting, like it was dripping from his lips and from the corners of his mouth, all the while gritting his white teeth, the only thing that seemed to be clean. He also had no hair, making him bald...she thinks?

But there was another thing that she noticed; the dangerously sharp looking knife that was close to the boy's throat!

Katara's eyes widened at the situation. Frowning, she grunted. ' _Damn! I didn't really think this through!'_

"Hey, who's that?" said an male officer.

"What's that girl doing!?" said a female officer.

"What is she trying to do!? She's ruining our negotiation!" said another cop.

"YOUNG LADY! _*MEOW!*_ COME BACK HERE!" the cat cop known as Catchu yelled as he and Tsukauchi caught up to the barrier that the police put up to keep bystanders at bay.

"Katara!" called out Tsukauchi. "Please, get back over here! It's too dangerous!"

' _Well, no turning back now.'_ Katara thought with a sigh. She looked at the Mud Guy and gave him an intent gaze. "Let him go!"

The Mud Guy sneered at her. "And just who the fuck are you, bitch!?" He yelled through his garbled voice.

Katara recoiled at his harsh attitude. ' _Okay, he's definitely a rude one.'_

"I...I'm…" Her eyes then widened as she realized something.

' _Oh crap!'_ She thought in dread. ' _I can't tell him or anyone else who I really am, Yue said so! But…'_

"Tch!" Mud Guy scoffed. "Fucking _poser_! Why don't you run along and act like a Hero somewhere else!? You're lucky I haven't slit this kid's throat by now!"

Katara stood there and looked around her surroundings. There were more people gathered around the perimeter as this _police force_ (from what Katara heard from Tsukauchi) was keeping them away from the scene.

"Katara! Please, come back over here! Don't make it worse for the boy!" Tsukauchi called out to her again.

Katara winced. ' _Yeah...definitely no turning back now. Maybe I should try a different approach.'_

"You better do as these coppers say, _little girl_ , or else this midget boy here will have a new coat of red on his shirt!" Mud Guy threatened harshly.

The waterbender took a deep breath and said, "Why are you doing this, really?"

This took the Mud Guy a little by surprise, but he loudly garbled out. "None of your fucking business!"

"Helping people is my business!" Katara countered back.

Mud Guy growled. "Well, what are you supposed to be then!? You're too damn young to be a Hero! So what are you, a Vigilante?!

"I'm neither! I just help who's in trouble!" Katara said with resolve.

"Oh, well, doesn't that make you fucking special!" Mud Boy sneered.

"Okay, first of all, stop with the swearing! You got a child in your grasp!" Katara scolded him.

"Huh?" The boy uttered and blinked in confusion as she stopped shaking in terror for a moment. "Hey, I'm not a child! I'm turning 15 in a few-"

"Shut up, kid!" Mud Guy yelled at him, instantly shutting him up.

Katara blinked at the boy's statement. "Uh…" She shook her head. "Look, is there any way we can settle this?"

Mud Guy glared at Katara. "You can get All Might's ass over here, so I can teach that fucker not to only humiliate my brother, but on ruining my life!"

Katara looked at the Mud Man oddly, "All...Might? Is that a...person?"

Now Mud Guy blinked. "...What? You, uh...you don't know who All Might is?"

This made Tsukauchi look on at the scene in confusion, as well as a little bit of shock. With his lie detector Quirk, he can see that she's telling the truth. ' _What? She's serious? She doesn't know who All Might is?'_

"Uh..." Katara paused for a moment. ' _Wait…what happens if I say no? Will people get suspicious?'_ She didn't want to take the risk in this strange new world so she said, "Um...y-yeah! I, uh, of course I know wh-who _All Might_ is! I-I mean, d-doesn't everyone?"

Naomasa looked at the girl with suspicious observant eyes. ' _That, right there, was a lie.'_

Apparently, Mud Guy was thinking that as well, as he looked at her warily.

"...What's All Might's gender?" Mud Boy asked her.

Katara blinked with wide eyes, ' _What? ...Oh. Oh...oh crap…'_ She cringed and answered, "Uhhh...a...a guy?"

Tsukauchi narrowed his eyes at the girl with more suspicion. ' _She's answering the question with such hesitation...that's very odd.'_

The Mud Guy also wasn't buying it either. "Hmm...what year did All Might take down Toxic Chainsaw?"

' _Toxic...what?'_ Katara sweatdropped, a dumbfounded look on her face. "Uhhh…"

The Mud Boy decided to ask another question. "What year, month, and day did he beat Black Adam and Prince Adam?"

"...Huh?"

"Later this year, what month, on the _same_ day, did he not only stop a speeding bullet train with his _bare hands_ from colliding into another one, but _caught_ an airliner from falling out of the sky before it came crashing onto the ground?"

' _What in the-What is this, a guessing game? I can't answer all these questions!'_ Katara started to feel nervous and cornered. "Uhhh…w-well, uhhh..."

Now the hostage looked at her strangely, almost forgetting the dagger at his throat. "Whoa, you seriously don't know who All Might is? He's like the number one hero not only in Japan, but the whole world!"

For once, the Mud Man didn't even tell him to shut up, he basically agreed. "Yeah, what the hell, girl? You've been living under a rock?"

Nervous sweat started to form on Katara's face as she tried to think of a better way out of this. "Uh…"

Tsukauchi looked on at the scene in great interest. ' _Hmm...this girl may have been odd before, but...to not know who All Might is? Either she really has amnesia, or...she's from somewhere else entirely…'_

Upon seeing that the situation wasn't getting any worse anytime soon, Naomasa backed up into the throng of police officers and exited out the back way, getting his phone out once he came out of the crowd. He hurriedly went to his contacts and pushed the number on his phone to call a good friend of his.

"I hope he answers in time...and is watching the news right now." Mumbled Naomasa as his phone was ringing. Exactly after the first ring, another person picked up on the other line.

" _Hey there, Old Friend."_ said an adult male's voice, sounding like he was running and out of breath a bit.

Giving out a smirk, Tsukauchi went straight to business. "Hey there. Where are you right now?"

" _Well, I was, *breath* gonna get some groceries, *breath* but I saw the local news inside the store, *breath* and now I'm running off to the scene. I'm guessing you want, *woo* uh,_ someone _to pacify the situation?"_

"Well, if you could. I would think you've seen that girl out there trying to calm the Mud-looking perpetrator down?"

' _Oh yeah! I saw her *breath* on the screen. That's really admirable *breath* of her to try to end things peacefully. Although…*hoo-boy* I heard on the screen that she doesn't seem to know about All Might? Is that true?'_

"Hm...I'm honestly beginning to think so."

" _Huh? Really?'_ The man on the line seemed to have stopped running as he was catching his breath a little better. _'_ _Well...that is a little strange. I mean...I would think_ he's _very_ _well known not only around Musutafu, but around the world, right? I mean, granted, I'm...uh,_ certain _All Might won't be offended if no one recognizes him, but I wonder why she doesn't know anything about the guy?'_

"I wouldn't know either. Listen, where are you? You're not too far from here, are you?"

' _Oh, no! That's why I'm running! I'm nearby from where you are!"_

"Alright then. So you're probably heading towards the scene right now?"

" _Yep! I'll be there in a jiffy!"_

"Great. Oh, and by the way, the perpetrator wants to see you specifically. Maybe you can try to calm him down when you get there. Also, I think he's related to that Sludge Villain you've captured. He said something about him being his brother."

" _Oh! ...Really? Wow. I didn't think the Sludge Villain actually had any siblings. Well then, no worries! I'll be there!"_

"Good. We'll try to hold him off. See ya." And with that, Naomasa hung up and walked back into the crowd of cops and maneuvered his way back to the scene.

* * *

_**[Around the time when Naomasa was making the call.]** _

Katara was getting more and more anxious, as she was trying hard not to reveal to the Mud Guy, as well as everyone else around her, on where she came from.

Apparently, Mud Boy decided to ask one more question, "Do you even know what All Might says whenever he appears on the scene?"

"I...uh, well, um…" Katara stuttered, fumbling her words as she drew a blank. Even the onlookers that are watching the scene unfold murmured to themselves about this girl not hearing anything about All Might.

' _Okay, this is getting us nowhere and making_ my _situation much worse...but at least I'm letting this mud guy be off guard. He seemed to have calmed down for the most part...maybe if I_ _keep on talking...'_

Shaking her head to ease away her discomfort, Katara tried asking Muddy, "Look, um-w-why do you want to kick All Might's...uh, butt?"

The Mud Villain went back to the offensive. "I said it's none of your business!"

"But _why_? What's slitting a…" she glanced at the short boy, "Uh, a _teenager's_ throat gonna solve anything?"

"You think I'm trying to do this to make a point!?" Mud Man hollered. "I'm just mad as hell right now! I've lost my job because my brother was doing crimes and fought against All Might! They found out that I was related to him and fired me because they said it was going to lower morale at my work or some bullshit like that! They were just trying to find a way to get rid of me because I stank up the whole workplace! Not many people like me because I _do_ stink! Do you know what it's like to be a person made of _fucking Mud!?_ Sure, our family is not the most glamorous, but we still try to get by! And yeah, my brother made bad decisions in his life, but he's still family! So don't go acting all holy on me and telling me what I'm doing is fuckin' wrong! I know! I just...I just..." Muddy growled. "WHERE THE _HELL_ IS _ALL MIGHT_!" He hollered to anyone around him.

Katara looked at him with confusion, until a light went off in her head.

' _Wait a minute...is that what he's doing? If he is, then...'_

"...You're not gonna hurt that boy at all, are you?" Katara asked him.

Mud Man snapped his head back at the waterbender. "Huh!? What!?"

"Uhhh…" The boy blinked, and said in a shaky tone. "He has a knife to my throat, Lady. I think he intends to hurt me."

Katara ignored him and asked Mud Boy, "You're just doing this because you want to see this All Might person, don't you?"

At that point, Tsukauchi came back to the front of the crowd to view the scene.

Muddy looked at her as if he was studying her every move.

Katara frowned, now feeling sympathetic for this person. She may not know much about this world she's on, but she now knows this _All Might_ guy is certainly highly respected. She also realized that she implied that she actually didn't know who All Might is, but right now, she doesn't care. This man sounded like he went through a horrible time, and he's just lashing out because he's angry.

She tried a different approach. "You seem to respect All Might, right? You talked about him and his, um...accomplishments. You even spoke very highly of him. And really, I get the feeling you don't wanna fight him, do you?"

Mud Boy narrowed his eyes at her.

Feeling like she's getting somewhere, Katara smiled calmly and asked, "What's your name?"

Mud Boy just stared at her. "...Dukanara."

The waterbender nodded. "Well, Dukanara, I learned that some people are just angry because they don't know how to handle their anger. In fact...I know someone who was angry at everything because he felt betrayed by someone in his family. He felt like he had to prove his worth to that person, to be someone he's not. He was even... _my_ Villain at one point…" She looked at the ground with downcast eyes. "...But once he knew what kind of person he could be, and found friends that really did care for him, he felt truly...at _peace_." She looked up at him with resolution in his eyes. "And I think you could find that peace as well too if you just let yourself find it."

The Mud Man's eyes widened at her profound claim, still staring at the girl in front of him.

Meanwhile, the hostage was trying not to gag on the stench Dukanara was emitting. ' _Man, this guy really does stink!'_

Tsukauchi stood there a little stunned, quite amazed at how she's been able to pacify this Villain. Not only that, but the wisdom this girl is displaying shows that she was really mature for her age. She wondered what kind of hardships she had to endure.

"You see this right here?" Katara pointed at her chest that had a burnt hole on her shirt. "This... _this_ was caused by me leaping in front of that person to save his life. I...I barely survived...but I would do it again. Just cause I _can_ call him my _friend_ now…"

Naomasa's eyes widened at what she said. Now only at how she got the wound, but he also caught the meaning behind Katara's words.

' _She's...telling the truth.'_ The detective looked on, intrigued.

"I may not know your background, but...I know some people don't get angry without a reason. All I ask of you is to put the knife down and maybe we can talk about all of this."

Speechless, Dukanara looked like he was conflicted on what he should do right now.

"I...I…" The Mud Guy shut his eyes and gritted his teeth, trying not to form any tears from his eyes. His hand was still gripping the knife that was near the boy's throat, only this time his hand was beginning to shake. "I...I just…"

"It's okay...just put the knife down and let the boy go. Maybe we can talk to this All Might." Katara told him in reassurance.

The cops all looked on at the scene they were witnessing, a little astounded that this girl was doing all that she could to calm the Mud Man down.

Dukanara couldn't stop the tears from shedding as he sniffled. "Wh-Why…" He opened his eyes to the girl. "Why are you being so nice to me now? I could be a Villain and...and try to cut you next or something!"

"I don't think you're capable of doing that. Because I know deep down, you're your own good person. You talked about your brother, and you said he made some bad decisions...and it's really admirable that you still love him, but...don't you think you're going down that road once you continue what you're doing?" Katara asked him.

The Mud Man paused, stunned at that realization.

"It's not too late." Katara finished with a smile.

Everything was silent…

...Until someone landed beside Katara.

_**KER-CHALK!** _

" _AAAH!"_ Katara screamed at the sudden sound next to her, as well as the slight shift in ground and the appearance that came out of nowhere.

All the people around the scene gasped.

Right at the small crater, there stood a tall and brawny man. He was wearing a white shirt and ordinary blue jeans with some sneakers. His build was of pure muscle, almost like a body-builder, and his physique looked chiseled and well-defined, his facial features having just that as well. His hair is blonde and reaches to his neck, but two long strands of his bangs were pointing upward to form a 'V' shape.

And he was grinning a big smile, the smile reassuring, as if it was to tell people 'Never worry! It will all be better!'.

This man was the number one hero in Japan…

**All Might.**

" **I AM HERE!"** All Might exclaimed in grandeur fashion.

Katara, who fell to the ground from both surprise and the shock of the impact that this person made, looked up at this man's impressive height and gasped as well. Her eyes widened at his stature, the mere presence of this _giant_ of a man making her feel small and feeble. And it's not only that, but he seems to radiate not only some sort of otherworldly power that she can't quite place, but he held great confidence and character also. And that smile...it wasn't fake. It was _genuine_. It was endearing, comforting, and encouraging, almost as if he's saying, "It's alright now.'.

"IT'S ALL MIGHT!" Yelled a male bystander.

The waterbender sat there stunned.

' _This..._ This _is All Might!?'_ Katara thought in awe.

Behind them, Naomasa smiled at the Hero's entrance.

All Might looked forward to Dukanara. " **Young Sir! I have seen the news that you wish to harm that young man right there! I also have been informed that you are related to a Villain that I stopped three months ago, the Sludge Villain. While I am sorry that I have to incarcerate your brother, he was doing a crime and harming others. I, along with the other Heroes, had to stop him from doing so. But please, Sir, you must know that you don't have to follow the footsteps of Villainy! I may not know your situation, but I might know one thing that can be said quite clearly: You're angry. Whatever it may be, either if it's your brother being arrested, or any other hardships in your life, then I can assure you…"**

His smile softened. " **...it will get better. Do not give up on the hope of people who do care for you. Do not give up on the hope of a better day. And do** _ **not**_ **give up the hope that lies within** _ **you**_ **. For you** _ **can**_ **change and** _ **be**_ **someone that other people** _ **can**_ **look up to and inspire. Whether it be as small as a meaningful conversation, or let it be as big as a heroic action."**

It was then All Might's smile turned warm. " **People inspire us everyday. Even ordinary people, for they inspire Heroes as well. To thrive to be better. To be stronger so they can protect each and everyone of them. They remind us what a true Hero really means, and what they stand for. Either way, everyone can inspire others, so they can inspire the other...maybe even change one's life forever.**

The Hero looked at him with an encouraging smile. " **So I urge you...please let the boy go. Don't let your anger cloud your judgement. You** _ **can**_ **inspire others...you** _ **can**_ **be your** _ **own Hero**_ **to someone who needs one."**

Katara looked up at the man in wonder, amazed at the speech he displayed. What he said was full of so much meaning, full of significance. The way he said it...it truly sounded like he really meant it.

It made Katara now know why this All Might person is so well-regarded and renowned...

All Might side-glanced down at Katara, who was still looking up at him. He then gave her what looked like a nod of approval, with the same warm and encouraging smile on his face.

The girl blinked dumbly at the exchange. ' _What...did he...had he been listening the whole time? Where was he?'_

She then heard a whimper...she turned to look at Dukanara, and saw that he was...crying.

The Mud Man was sniffling and whimpering, so much that he let go of the boy to wipe away the tears off his eyes and to wipe his nose with the arm he was holding the hostage around with.

The boy stood there, unable to move, but once he realized that he _could_ move, he yelped.

"ACK!" The boy looked around himself to see that if he was somehow harmed, albeit he does have mud stains on his shirt.

"Ho-...HOLY CRAP! I'M ALRIGHT!" The boy checked his neck again to see his neck was bleeding, but he deducted that it wasn't. He turned to the Mud Man, who was still crying, but _still_ looked intimidating to the young man. His eyes bugged out at how close he was to Dukanara.

"... _AAAAHHHH!_ " The boy then dashed for his life where All Might and Katara(who was beginning to stand) were…

"SAVE MEEEE!" He rushed to Katara with his arms out.

...Or maybe where Katara was.

Before Katara could say anything, the small boy jumped up to Katara, and _latched_ onto her, with his arms and legs wrapped around her body and his face planted onto her chest.

"Wha-" Katara sputtered out as she staggered from the boy's sudden leap towards her.

"Oh thank you!" The boy exclaimed, the side of his face on her chest. "You saved me! You _really_ saved me!"

It was then the boy was...rubbing his entire face on Katara's chest.

Katara blanched, not knowing if he's doing this on purpose or if he's truly happy that he was saved. She almost was about to go with the latter when he muttered something for her to unfortunately hear.

"Hm...these boobs are pretty small, but hey, boobs are boobs. Plus, she is pretty attractive, so I guess this will do."

. . . . .

_**WHAM!** _

"AAAACK!" The boy fell to the ground with a huge bump on his head that didn't belong to his hair.

Scowling, Katara was red with embarrassment and anger.

All Might, who saw the scene, sweatdropped.

" **Um..."** All Might decided to handle that later. Right now, he turned to Dukanara. " **Uh, w-what is your name, Sir?"**

The Mud Man sniffled as he shed more tears. With a whine, he said, "Dukanara…"

All Might nodded and smiled to the man, " **Well then, Dukanara, it seems to me that all you needed was someone to talk to. I apologize to whatever has happened to you, but you shouldn't give into anger and violence."**

"I…" Dukanara sniffled. "I-I know now. I...I just…" He whimpered as the tears flowed down his dirty face, wiping them away with his arm. "I just…" He lowered his arm away from his face and gazed at All Might with a teary smile, "T-Thank you..." he hiccuped, "Thank you, All Might. You...You really are a true Hero." He turned his attention to Katara. "And...thank you for helping me as well, lady."

Katara, who calmed down after the sexual harassment given by the boy, looked on at Dukanara with a blink, but she then smiled and gave him a nod. "It's no problem."

Dukanara nodded, the same smile on his face.

All Might turn to the police force. " **Go easy on him. He just had a bad day. And find him some good job applications as well."**

"Yes sir, Mr. All Might!" said the officers as they saluted.

Naomasa smirked and nodded at the Hero.

Everyone who had been watching all clapped and cheered, thankful that a crisis has been averted.

Katara looked up at the huge Hero, a little mesmerized at how honorable he was acting. To be so well-respected, she was beginning to think if All Might was actually the equivalent of what the Avatar is.

While she stared up at him and pondered this, All Might turn his head to her and said with a small smile. "You did good, little girl."

She blinked as she registered what was said to her. When it did, she gave the Hero a smile herself and nodded.

' _Of course.'_ Katara thought. ' _I will never turn my back on people who need help.'_

Meanwhile, the boy was in a pained daze on the ground, his eyes turned into swirls and the bump on his head throbbing.

* * *

_**8:00 PM** _

While everything calmed down, the boy, who's name is Mineta Minoru, decided to drop all the charges against Dukanara, since he wasn't really hurt in any way(well, if you count Katara hitting him upside the head). The police sent Dukanara back to his home, but not until the mud guy thanked All Might and asked for his autograph. With a jovial laugh, All Might does and signed his shirt.

Katara looked on at the once perpetrator and the Hero with a smile. This world may be strange, but it seems it has some pretty good decent people in it...aside from that Mineta guy.

She huffed as she remembered what that little pervert did with her chest. ' _I saved that guy, and that was the thanks I got? He even had the nerve to say that my breasts were small!'_ She 'hmphed' at that, crossing her arms over her chest. ' _...I mean, sure, they're not as big as Suki's, but I'm actually the same size as Toph...and...she's twelve...while I just turned fifteen…'_

...She pursed her lips, a little... _annoyed_ at the unfairness of it all.

"That was a very dangerous thing you did back there, Katara." The voice of Naomasa told her.

Startled, the waterbender turned to see the detective walking up to her, along with the cat cop named Catchu.

"I agree! *Meow!*" exclaimed Catchu. "Even if it was within your best intentions, you would have jeopardized the whole hostage situation! *Meow!*"

Katara glanced at the ground, feeling a little shamefaced as she frowned. Honestly, she really wasn't thinking, she just ran over to the scene without a plan or anything! She felt like Toph right now, which she was certain the earthbender would pelt her head with a rock if she ever heard that...or maybe she would be proud of that fact. She can never tell with her sometime.

"Sorry…" Katara mumbled. "But, hey, everything worked out well, didn't it?" She said with a sheepish smile.

Catchu scowled, "While this _did_ have a good outcome and you contributed to letting the perpetrator give himself up, you shouldn't have been so reckless enough to enter the negotiation, little lady! It could have been a lot worse! *Meow!*" He said sternly.

Katara winced. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry…"

The cat cop humphed as he crossed his arms and shook his head. "Kids these days! *Meow* They want to be a Hero so badly. Can't they just wait until they find a good Hero School?"

Katara blinked. "Find a Hero School?"

"Um, why don't I just take her to the hospital and send her on her way home, Catchu?" Naomasa asked. "It seems the crisis has been averted and nobody was harmed. Besides, she didn't use her _Quirk_ , which would've gotten her into a _lot more_ trouble."

The waterbender looked at the detective in confusion upon hearing that last bit. ' _I could get in trouble with using my Quir-I mean, my waterbending?'_

"Hmm…" Catchu closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep sigh. He turned to Tsukauchi. "Alright then. *Meow*" He turned his attention to Katara. "Well young lady, consider yourself lucky. We're gonna give you a pass since you didn't use your Quirk and things have already settled down now. But don't try something like this again, alright? *Meow*"

"Uh...y-yes, um…sir?" Katara said, a little flabbergasted for two reasons. One, there's a _freaking_ _talking animal_ standing on his hind legs in front of her wearing the same outfit as Tsukauchi. Two, there was a school for Heroes?

Catchu nodded. "Good. And you really should have that checked. *Meow*" He said, pointing at the wound on her chest. He turned to Naomasa. "Well, Tsukauchi, I'll let you take care of her from this point on. I need to get back home. This has been one heck of a day."

"Sure thing, Catchu." The detective nodded.

The cat cop made his leave, which left Tsuakuchi and Katara alone for a moment. Before the detective could say anything, All Might came up to them.

" **Greetings, Detective!"**

"Oh hey, All Might." Naomasa said with a nod and a smile.

Katara looked up to the Plus Ultra Hero and couldn't help but feel small compared to this giant of a man. She wonders if he's that strong to gain a lot of high regard from the people here.

" **I see that everything has finally calmed down now! And the lad known as Dukanara is gonna be just fine! He just needed some encouragement to help get him by. Poor guy said that his old job was harsh on him because he smelled bad. He was really enthusiastic too, he wanted my autograph and everything! Hard to believe he's related to that Sludge Villain...hm. That Sludge guy must be the black sheep of the family. Speaking of his brother, Dukanara wanted to visit him at the prison to help encourage him to change his ways! Heh-heh, ah brotherly love."** He then turns to Katara with a smile towards her. " **I have to say, young one, you certainly have stopped a situation from turning dire."**

She blushed a little. "Oh, I um, just...hate to see anyone be in trouble." ' _No matter how much a perverted creep they are.'_ Katara thought, referring to Mineta.

All Might nodded. " **Well, that right there, is a sign of a great Hero. You certainly came in at the right time. I bet you rushed into the scene without even thinking, didn't you?"**

"Uh...no, I...actually didn't." Katara said, a little flabbergasted he found that out

All Might laughed heartily...until he started to cough.

" **Oh! *cough* Man, I, *cough* laughed a little too *cough* hard there!"**

"Maybe you should get some rest, All Might." Naomasa told him, hoping he picked up the 'hint'.

" ***Cough* Oh yes! I *cough* think that's a good idea!"** He looked at Katara one last time. " **Well, I, uh, must be off! Goodbye, young one! Until then, never stop dreaming and hoping!"** And with that, he bent his knees and _**JUMPED**_ up in the air. He almost looked like he was flying, but in reality he was taking large and long jumps around the city.

Katara watched in amazement and awe as All Might went further away in the distance, until she couldn't see him anymore...

"He sure is something, isn't he?" Naomasa asked her, which made Katara turn her attention to the detective.

"Uh, yeah…" She looked to the ground, contemplating what to do from here. Tsukauchi was going to drop her off at some 'hospital' place, and then he was going to bring her home…

Home...she doesn't have a home right now...

Before she even started to get depressed, Tsukauchi interrupted her thoughts by saying, "Well, Katara, let's get on over to the car."

"Oh, uh, right!" Katara then followed him to his car. Once she entered the passenger side and sat in her seat, all the while remembering what she had been told by Tsukauchi about the basics of car safety, she asked while putting her seatbelt on, "So...where to now?"

...It actually got quiet in the car for a moment.

Seeing that the detective didn't answer, Katara looked at him. He had his hands on that wheel thing he used to steer the car with, staring down at it as he looked like he was in intense thought.

"Uh...Tsukauchi?" Katara asked, feeling a little uneasy.

"..." He turned his head to Katara. "Let's cut to the chase."

Katara blinked.

"You said your name is Katara...is that your real name?"

Katara's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"Please answer the question."

He may have said it in a calm way, but it didn't ease her nerves. However, she decided to be wise and answer it. "Yes. My name is Katara."

"Sur-name?"

"...Uh...what?"

"...Nevermind. Next question...are you _really_ from _here_?"

Now Katara's eyes are wider than dinner plates. "Uh...w-w-what-what do you mean?"

"I mean, are you from _here_ , in the country of Japan, in the continent of Asia, and on planet Earth?"

' _Oh crap!'_ Katara's mouth dropped in shock. "H-How-what-I-wait-um-I-no-I-w-well-I...I mean…"

"...Last question."

"Huh? B-But I didn't answer the second question!"

"Your reaction was all I needed. Now, last question...what exactly is…'waterbending'?"

Katara felt cornered for being found out like this. ' _How did he…'_ Then she recalled he had a 'Quirk' called 'Lie Detector'. ' _...Oh. Wait...yeah, he did say that, didn't he? Then...in that case, he must've heard what I was saying about me jumping in front Zuko and saving him...well...shoot.'_

She glanced down at what looked like a cup of steaming brown liquid...although the contents are questionable, she decided to use it as an example as waterbending. Raising her hand, Katara let her fingers look like she's pulling something in a fluid motion and repeated the same motion multiple times...and then the liquid began to rise! Levitating it out of the cup, she got it out in one elegant pull from her hand and arm, letting it become a formless mass full of steaming hot liquid. She began moving it around with graceful fluent motions, careful not to drop the hot liquid, whatever it may be.

Naomasa looked on in shock and awe as he stared at his hot beverage coming up from his cup. It took him a second later to realize that the coffee he had been drinking was being levitated and controlled by none other than Katara!

"Huh…so you can control anything water-based with your hands?" Tsukauchi asked softly.

Once she put the coffee back in his cup, Katara said, "Yeah...I can control any type of liquid. Let it be ice, rain, the sea, sweat, materials that are drenched in water like mud, bloo-...y-yeah, anything. I can also freeze it too."

Tsukauchi noticed that she didn't finish saying the word 'blood', but didn't say anything. Instead, he said, "Hm. That's quite an arsenal."

"Yeah...and as you may have figured out, I'm...really not from here. Like I said, I'm pretty much lost…" The waterbender sighed. "...I guess I really do have some explaining to do…" She cringed. "But...I don't know if you'll believe me. I mean, even if you are a lie detector, I don't know if some of the stuff I'd say would be outlandish to you."

Tsukauchi frowned at that. "Kid, I've seen a lot of weird things in my line of work. Heck, I live in a world where mostly everyone has a different ability and/or power. So you'll just be a part of the things I've experienced on a daily basis. No worries on that."

Katara smiled at that answer. "Well...okay. But I warned you. Some of the stuff I say may surprise you."

Naomasa smirked. "I'll keep that in mind."

The waterbender nodded, her smile in place. She took a deep breath and exhaled, collecting her thoughts on where to start. "...Okay. Well...um, first off, I'm...from a village...that's located in the South Pole...in my world. I'm...I'm from a tribe called...the Southern Water Tribe."

* * *

_**9:00 PM** _

"Whew! Got out of there before it closed." said a _very_ abnormally skinny, almost unhealthy-looking man with blonde hair and sunken eyes. He was wearing the same clothes as All Might, and has the same voice as him slightly…

He was carrying groceries as he entered his home to relax for a bit, until he had to go out again around ten. Once he put his groceries up, he plopped onto his couch and took a deep breath.

"Man, I'm glad the hostage situation was taken care of peacefully back there." The man said to himself. "Now just a few moments of rest before I go see Young Midoriya in about an hour." He smiled. "Hm...he's training himself real hard. If he keeps this up, he'll obtain One For All with flying colors."

He then set the timer for thirty minutes for his nap on his phone, until he got a text.

"Hm? Oh! It's Young Midoriya! Well, that's convenient. I wonder what he has to say…"

_**Izuku: Hey, All Might! My mom went to b-bed early and I-I'm thinking of going to Dagobah Beach a little early instead of ten! I-I want to ask though, is 9:30 okay? I-I understand if you don't want to right now, I j-just thought it would be better t-to just get going with the t-training and get it out of the w-way for you."** _

The man, apparently known as All Might, smiled at the boy's text. "You never need to worry about that, Young Midoriya."

' _Heh. This young man never ceases to amaze me…'_ He sweatdropped a bit. ' _Although, I can't believe the boy still stutters even when he texts.'_

He decided to text him, and while he was in the process of doing so, another one came up.

"Huh?"

It was from Tsukauchi.

_**Naomasa: Hey, Toshinori. You home?** _

' _Hm? I wonder what Tsukauchi wants?'_

The man known as Toshinori texted him back.

_**Toshinori: Yeah. Just got home actually.** _

A minute passed...

_**Naomasa: Good. I need you to stay there for a moment. I'm coming over.** _

Toshinori blinked, "Wha?" He texted the detective back.

_**Toshinori: Now? What seems to be the problem, Old Friend?** _

He waited for a moment...

_**Naomasa: You know that girl you've spoken to?** _

Toshinori arched a brow.

_**Toshinori: Uh, yeah? That nice girl who stopped the hostage situation?** _

_**Naomasa: Yeah...she has amnesia.** _

"Amnesia?" Toshinori muttered to himself in surprise.

_**Toshinori: She does? Her cognitive skills seemed pretty okay.** _

_**Naomasa: She only knows certain people. When it comes to where she is, where she comes from, she doesn't know. She basically didn't know who** _ **you** _**are, remember?** _

_**Toshinori: Well, yeah, but...I mean, okay, but, um...no offense, Old Friend, it's not like I don't want to help anyone in need, but...is there a reason that you're texting me about this?** _

The frail-looking man waited for his reply…

When the reply came, his eyes widened in shock. "W-What!?"

He quickly texted back...only for him to have another reply.

"..." He texted back.

He got another reply later.

"...Curse my good-hearted nature." Toshinori mumbled.

He texted back to Naomasa.

_**Toshinori: Okay...I'll do it.** _

* * *

Naomasa smirked. "Thanks." He texted back his message and put his phone back inside his trench-coat.

Katara looked on in puzzlement. "Uh...what were you doing?"

The detective turned to her with a smile. "I think we got you a place to stay."

The waterbender blinked. "Really?"

"Yep. Just know that you have amnesia. You know what that is, right?"

"Uh...yeah, I know what that is."

"Good. Now, about this person who is going to watch over you…"

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEP! So what do you all think so far? Tell me! I love to know what you all think! :D
> 
> I don't know when the next chapter will be, cause I got to start moving in the next two weeks. So I'm really gonna have to put this on hold for now. D: But still I hope it gets you all excited for what's coming next! :)
> 
> Thank you all for reading and keep on rocking everybody! ^_^
> 
> -TSP


	3. Katara, Meet Toshinori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara meets the strange man known Toshinori Yagi and has her first taste of fast food.

"Alright then. We're here." Tsukauchi said to the waterbender as he put the car in park next to a square, two-story ordinary-looking compact home.

Katara looked at the place that was to her left with wary eyes. "So...this is where I'm, uh, supposedly staying? And he lives here?"

Tsukauchi nodded to her with a smile. "Yep. Don't worry. Even though he has a condition, he'll take good care of you. He's a good guy and very reliable. You can even say he has a heart of pure gold. Just...don't be surprised by his appearance."

"Uh...okay." Katara worries were eased a bit, only slightly.

"Come on, let's meet him." Tsukauchi said to the girl as he opened his car door. Katara opened her car door(she still can't get over this 'car' thing) and got out, following the detective. Once they stopped in front of the door, Tsukauchi pushed a button next to it.

Raising an eyebrow at that, Katara asked. "What did you do there?"

Tsukauchi turned his head to blink at her and realized what she meant. "Oh. I was just letting him know that we're here. I rang the doorbell. It makes a sound when you push it to tell people that someone's at the door to their home."

"Oh...wow." Katara stood there, trying to absorb that information.

' _This world is even more advanced than the Fire Nation…'_ She looked back at the car that they drove. ' _...Very much so.'_

She heard the door open.

She turned to see who this man is…

...He...was a literal skeleton.

A tall skeleton with flesh…

With sunken eyes…

And the wildest hair she has ever seen…

...Katara was having second thoughts.

"Uuuuh…" Katara just stared at the man, wide-eyed in shock at his appearance.

' _Whoa...Tsukauchi...wasn't_ kidding _...'_

"Uh...hello there." The man said awkwardly. He was wearing a _very_ loose blue shirt and some baggy camo-green pants with a belt to secure them with. He was also barefoot, which she remembered from Tsukauchi that the people here(in this nation anyway) take their shoes off at the genkan before going further at anyone's home.

The man continued. "Um...You must be...Ka-tar-a?" He looked at Naomasa to see if he pronounced it right. The detective nodded with a smile.

"Um...yes…" Katara said dumbfounded.

"Oh, uh, okay…" The man said a little uneasily. He just stood there for a moment, until he said to them. "Well, uh...my name is Toshinori Yagi. Nice to meet you. Come on in, I...uh, I guess."

As soon as the two entered this strange man's home, Katara glanced around the area. It looked like they'd entered some form of main room, where there was a table, plush looking chairs and a stand where there was a large flat object on it. There were also some stairs to the left that led to the second floor, and further ahead from the first floor, there was a kitchen area...she would think.

All in all, the place looked small, but it looked functional. It was also very tidy and clean, meaning he took care of his place, which was a good sign for Katara.

"Um, make yourself at home, Miss Katara." The man known as Toshinori said to her.

"Oh, uh, thank you." Katara said as she went to the bigger and wider looking chair and sat on the center part of it.

' _Wow, this is very comfy.'_ Katara pushed on the cushion she was sitting on.

Toshinori then spoke up. "Um, excuse me for a second, Miss, I, uh, need to speak to my friend here for a, um, a moment." He turned to Tsukauchi. "Is it okay if we go outside?"

"Sure." Naomasa nodded. He and Toshinori went outside of the house.

Katara sat there as she watched them leave. Sitting on the couch alone in the quiet, she glanced around the living area a bit, until she looked down at the table in front of her. Seeing a long black bar looking thing, she picked it up and observed it. It had little colorful bumps on it and has some sort of language and insignias below them. Curious, she pushed one of the bumps and the top of the bar lit up red. Surprised by that, she gasped and dropped it on the table, making a loud clanging noise.

...Nothing happened.

"...Okay…" Katara murmured with a sigh. "You're in a whole new world, you're staying with a completely weird looking stranger, everything is super-advanced, and everyone in this world has a...Quirk...whatever that could mean...oh, and I think there are no benders around here...except for me."

She sat there in silence…

"...This...is really different."

* * *

"I know what you're thinking, but you're the only one I know that can take care of her." Tsukauchi reasoned.

"Well...I mean, are you sure? I understand why you can't, but...I mean, what about your sister?" Yagi said as he ran his hand through the back of his hair in uncertainty.

"That was gonna be my second option, but honestly, I really don't want to burden her on taking care of anybody. I just knew that you were the type to help out anyone in need, so I came to you."

"Yeah, but...I mean, does she have any parents, relatives, or…I don't know, people that she knew when she had amnesia?"

Naomasa stood there for a second, and said, "That's the thing. She's...kind of a mystery."

"A mystery? How so?"

"I don't know for certain, but simply put, I don't think she's native to Japan."

Toshinori blinked. "Really?" He thought about it with his hand on his chin. "Huh...she did have an accent in her way of speaking...but her Japanese sounded really fluent when I heard her confront that Dukanara guy."

"Like I said, she's a mystery…" Tsukauchi looked thoughtful about that. ' _Yeah...she actually did speak some good Japanese...although she did have an accent to it. Hmm...very weird. From what I got from her, she sounded like she wasn't lying, so maybe they speak a different kind of language or dialect there?'_

Meanwhile, Toshinori was thinking hard on what he should do. ' _Hmm...I haven't fully thought about this, but I think I can take care of her. On top of training Young Midoriya, and looking after Young Katara, I think I can manage…'_ He looked up at Tsukachi. "So she doesn't know her parents, relatives' names or anything? Does she know how to use her Quirk at least?"

Snapping out his thoughts, Naomasa said, "Oh, yeah, that she does. Her Quirk can let her control water."

"Control water?" Toshinori replied in surprise. "Wow...well, that's something different. Like she controls anything liquid based?"

"Yep. And as for her parents and relatives, that's...what I'm trying to find out. She could be from another country from what I suspect."

"Hm...yeah, she doesn't look like she's from around here...especially in that getup." Toshinori muttered. He thought about that for a second, and said to the detective, "Actually, was she in some sort of cosplay or something? That outfit she wore was...it kind of looked like something you see in medieval Japan or something."

' _Hoo boy, he's asking too many questions.'_ Tsukauchi thought, being true to his profession as he kept calm and expressionless. "I mentioned that to her a while back, but she just said she doesn't know."

"Huh...so she really doesn't remember anything about herself? Just certain people and how she uses her Quirk?" Toshinori asked.

"Indeed." Naomasa nodded. "I'm really sorry I have to drop this on you, especially since you…" He looked around the street for anyone that may be walking by. Once seeing the coast is clear, he continued softly, "Since you've selected someone to inherit your Quirk."

Toshinori nodded, "Don't worry, Old Friend. I can handle it. I'll just tell her I have to run errands in the middle of the day on Saturday and Sunday, and that I have to do late night work…" He sweatdropped. "I just got to think of a profession that sounds believable."

"Just tell her you work at the police force as one of our investigators and make up as much as you can. I don't think she knows too much of the process of how police work goes."

"Well...okay." Upon remembering something else, Toshinori asked Tsukauchi, "Oh, um, I'm guessing you didn't like...tell her I was...you know, _him_ , right?"

Naomasa smirked. "Come on, what do you take me for? Of course I didn't say anything about you-know-who."

The skeleton man chuckled. "Sorry, I'm just making sure…" He turned his head to his door and back at Tsukauchi. "Well, I'll try to take good care of her. I won't let you down, Detective."

Smiling at that, Tsukauchi nodded. "I'm pretty certain you'll keep that promise."

Toshinori smiled back.

The detective also decided to ask, "How are you feeling, by the way?"

The smile was gone as Toshinori looked a little uncertain. "Oh, well, you know, I'm uh...I'm…" He shrugged. "Well, I've been doing better, all things considered. There's still the occasional cough here and there, but it's been...not common lately."

Tsukauchi frowned at that, but only nodded. "Well, I hope you get better, Old Friend."

"Yeah…" Toshinori said as he rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

Katara, meanwhile, just sat there on the couch as she waited for the two men to come back inside.

"...This is a nice...home, I...guess…" Katara muttered as she glanced around the place once more.

It was then the front door opened and Tsukauchi and Toshinori came back inside, much to Katara's relief.

"Well, Katara, it looks like you got a place to stay." Tsukauchi told her with an encouraging smile.

The girl blinked. "Really?"

"Yep." Toshinori nodded. "He told me about your situation too, Little Miss, and I can only say that I hope you'll regain your memories back someday."

"Oh, uh, yeah…" Katara said, feeling awkward for letting Tsukauchi lie about her current circumstance.

Naomasa smiled with a slight nod at her and turned to Toshinori, "Well, I'll leave her in your hands, Yagi. Until then, I'll be calling you." He turned to Katara. "You be good now, okay Katara?"

Katara gave him a smile. She stood up and gave him a bow in appreciation, saying, "Thank you so much, Tsukauchi. I'm really grateful for your help." She turned to Toshinori and bowed to him. "And I'm really grateful that you let me reside here for a while, Mr. Yagi."

Toshinori smiled at her kind manners, as well as Tsukauchi, the latter replying back, "No problem, Katara. Just be careful, alright?"

Katara looked up and nodded with a smile.

* * *

"Well, follow me, Young Katara. I'll show you where you'll be staying until then." Toshinori advised Katara as he led her to the stairs. Tsukauchi left and it was only the two of them alone in the house.

"Okay." Katara said as she followed the skeletal man.

As they went upstairs and onto the second floor, Katara glanced around the area, which looked just as normal...that is, until she sees a table-stand against the wall with a picture on it.

The picture was that of an attractive young woman with dark shoulder-length raven hair that had a side squirt ponytail hairdo on the top left side of her head. She seems to be wearing what Katara would presume to be a normal looking outfit in this world, a pair of jeans, and a pink short-sleeved shirt. The bottom of the picture cuts off her legs, but the rest of the woman was apparent, as she looked to be pushing a smile upwards with her fingers. She looked silly while doing so, but Katara figured that was why she was doing it: to try to be silly.

Katara briefly paused as she looked at the photo, but kept on following Mr. Yagi.

"And here you are, Young Miss." Toshinori led her to her room. It was a moderate guest room, with a bed and a desk inside it. It was perfect for Katara, as she's not one for crowding her room with stuff...although, she didn't bring her stuff with her as far as she can tell.

"Thank you." Katara said with a smile to Toshinori, entering the room.

"Well, uh...I don't have any clothes that might fit you, but um...we can certainly go window-shopping if you're up to that." Toshinori said, a little awkward saying that.

Katara turned to the tall skeletal man. "Oh, um...yeah, sure. I don't have any clothes with me, so, that would be nice."

"Okay then." Nodded Toshi. "Well...you must be tired, so...I'll let you rest, if you're feeling that way."

"Oh, well, I can, uh, I-I can stay up a little bit." Katara informed him.

"Oh, alright…" Toshi stood there uneasily as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, um, are you...hungry? I can make something. I just got my groceries back here and I can make a mean stir-fry."

Before Katara could decline, her stomach started to growl. Blushing in embarrassment at that, she mumbled. "Um...I mean, if you want to. I mean if you've already eaten, I don't want you to make another meal just for me. I mean...I, um, I am KIND OF, uh...a little hungry, but-"

Toshinori chuckled. "Young Katara, it's of no worries. It is not a burden to me to make something for you. Besides, it seems from what I heard, you may be more than just 'a little' hungry."

Katara blushed a bit at that. "Uh…" ' _Oh heck, just accept his offer! You haven't really eaten thing for supper in this world...and I haven't eaten anything recently.'_ "Well...okay then."

Nodding to that with a smile, Toshinori said, "Then I'll make you something. Would you like to relax for a while and let me tell you when it's done?"

"Um, yes, that would be nice."

"Then I shall make you your dinner, Young Miss." Toshinori said with a kind smile, and closed the door softly.

Katara stared at where Mr. Yagi once stood. Once again glancing around the room, she sat on the edge of her bed to think about the events that led her here. To the lightning strike to her chest, to being transported to this world, to meeting Tsukauchi, to confronting the Mud Man Dukanara, to revealing the detective on who she is, to now residing in this man's home.

She wonders what else will be in store for her in this world...

One thing she had to say about Mr. Yagi though, was that he certainly seemed nice.

* * *

As Toshinori went down the stairs, his thoughts went to the burnt mark on Katara's clothed chest.

' _Hmm...that was quite an interesting wound she had on her...from what Katara said, she'd saved her friend by jumping in front of him. But what she saved him from, I don't know...I forgot to ask Tsukauchi about it, but perhaps I could say something about it to her."_ The skeletal man frowned. ' _Not now though, I don't want to force the question on her...however, she seems to be functioning properly and looks healthy…'_

As he made his way to his kitchen, he got the necessary ingredients and began to turn on the stove and put on his white apron. Once he put the vegetables in the frying pan, he looked at the time on the electric clock that was seated on the counter.

_**9:25 PM** _

...He froze…

..He just remembered that he didn't reply to Midoriya's text a while ago...and that he was supposed to be there at 9:30…

"..." Toshinori just looked at the clock.

…

"...OH CRAP!"

_**BLURK!** _

* * *

Katara, who was laying on the bed, sat up in an instant.

"Huh!?" She said, startled.

She got off the bed, exited her temporary room, and went down the stairs to see what the danger was.

"Mr. Yagi!? Is everything okay?" She asked him in concern.

When she saw him in the kitchen area coughing, he had his back turned to her. Toshinori jumped and turned around to look at the young girl in surprise...

Katara's eyes widened in shock.

"U-Uh..." Toshinori stood there like a deer in headlights.

His mouth was dripping blood, making him look like he was in worse shape than he was now, and thanks to his appearance, it only made him look even more frightening. To say that what she's looking at now, certainly was alarming.

"Mr. Yagi! W-What happened!? Wh-Why are you bleeding!?" Katara exclaimed as she rushed over to him.

' _Oh damn it!'_ Thought a frantic Toshinori. "H-HOLD IT!" He held his hand out.

Katara stopped in her tracks, confused.

"I, uh-*cough* I, uh need to-*cough*- Actually, I think I need to, uh, check up on this cough! S-Sorry you have to see that!" Toshinori got a white oven towel nearby and started to wipe off the blood from his mouth. Once he put the red stained towel on the counter, he said, "U-Uh, I-I'm also very sorry, but uh," He dug up his wallet out of his jean pocket and got his money out. "I also remembered that I need to, um, go somewhere! Like, uh, right now! H-Here!" He gave her the yen. "You, um, you know how to order on the phone, right? Oh, o-or online even?"

Katara blinked at him. "...Phone? Online?"

' _...Well, shit.'_

"O-Okay then, um...well…" Toshinori was thinking quickly on what he should do to make sure she had dinner.

' _Oh man! Oh man oh man oh man oh man oh man, what do I do!?'_ He looked at the clock on the counter once more.

_**9:26 PM** _

' _Oh crap! I got to go to a fast food restaurant...FAST!'_

"Uh, wait here!" Toshinori exclaimed, startling Katara once more. He was lucky that he didn't cough after that-oh no.

He grabbed the towel again, and coughed into it.

Katara was getting worried. "Uh, Mr. Yagi?"

"No, no!" Toshinori held his hand out, his voice muffled by the towel. "I'll be right back! I-uh-I have to go get something!" He dropped the towel, grabbed his wallet with the money put in, and then dashed to the back of the home, outside where his truck was parked.

Katara just stood there, bewildered.

"...What the…?" She uttered.

* * *

Toshinori exited the home just in time, and looked down at his smartwatch.

_**9:27 PM** _

' _I got to hurry!'_ Yagi thought to himself and buffed up to All Might. ' _And I just know where to go, the restaurant is nearby! I hope she likes hamburgers!'_

And with that he super-speed ran to the nearest McDonalds.

* * *

...This is awkward.

All Might is standing near the counter in front of a dumbstruck cashier, and customers are gazing in wonder at the No. 1 Hero in Japan...getting food from McDonalds.

" **...Please, I really need this to-go, like right now."** All Might ushered the male cashier.

"Oh! Uh, s-sure thing, Mr. All Might!" Said the young man cashier, possibly awestruck. "It would be an honor! A privilege even! I-I'll get your order ready!"

" **Great! Please hurry, young lad!"** All Might said with a forced, but genuine(at least he hopes) smile. He turned to everyone else. " **And I'm really sorry to pop up like this,folks! I just, uh, I've been craving a good burger for a while!"**

The customers still looked at All Might in shock and wonder.

" **...Right!"**

"H-Here you are, All Might!"

' _Wow. That was fast.'_

" **Oh! Uh, thank you, young man! For that, you, uh…"** All Might got his wallet out and got a lot of yen out." **You get a big tip!"** He (softly) slammed the money on the counter, grabbed the paper bag full of food as well as the drink that came with it, and _**dashed**_ out of there.

The cashier looked on dumbly at the speeding rocket into the night.

"..."

The other cashier next to him looked at the money on the counter, picked it up, and counted it.

"...Hey, this didn't pay for the meal."

"Dude, All Might just ordered from my cash-register. I don't care if it's somehow Monopoly money, I'm gonna savor this moment."

* * *

Katara just still stood there, a little bit in shock. She looked down at the towel and saw that it was blood-stained.

"...Um…"

The back door opened.

" **I** **AM** -, uh, I mean, *ahem*, I-uh, here I am!" Toshinori came rushing inside with a paper bag and a cylinder thing with a stick poking out of the top.

"Oh, uh-!" Katara exclaimed, surprised.

"Here! Just, um, eat this!" Toshinori shoves the food and drink into her arms and hands. "I have to, uh-I REALLY gotta go somewhere right now! Sorry that I, uh, couldn't, um, fix dinner for you! I, uh…" He looked down at his watch.

_**9:29 PM** _

"ACK! Sorry-I-got-to-go!" Toshinori yelped and rushed out the front door, opening it and slamming it once he was outside.

Katara looked at the retreating figure as he exited his home. Blinking at the oddity of it all, she looked at the contents that were in her arms. She lifted up the bag and looked at the golden yellow arches that was printed on the front of it. There was a...delightful smell in the bag. Before she looked in it, she glanced at the drink that was in her other hand and studied the top of it, seeing that there was liquid inside. She looked through the straw to see inside the cup…

' _O...kay? What do I do here?'_

She then went over to the couch to sit on it and put the drink on the coffee table. She placed the bag on her lap and opened it...to meet with a wave of an aroma that smells...delicious.

"Oh…" Katara uttered in pleasant surprise as she reached in the bag and got out the box that contained a quarter pounder and the bag of fries with it. She sniffed the fries, which smelled just as good, and picked one up with her fingers. She looked at the golden yellow fried stick and put it to her mouth and took a bite...her eyes widened. She then ate the second half of the fry in one bite, and ate another fry. And another. And another. And then she threw caution to the wind and took a few fries and shoved them in her mouth.

She looked at the box that she set on the couch as she chewed the fries. Looking at it in question, she swallowed her food and picked up the paper box. There was something inside of it, yet she had no idea what it was.

While observing the box, she found flips on it. Thinking she can fiddle with them, she did just that, and the box soon opened up to reveal…

...A weird looking food...thing.

Blinking at this, she sniffed it again. Although it has a different smell, the aroma was kind of appetizing. She gingerly lifted up the bun of this foreign food and saw that there was meat inside of it…

"...Interesting." Katara muttered.

She decided to get the odd food out of the box, and hold it with both hands. She drew the food close to her mouth, but she paused for a bit, a little cautious on taking a bite.

' _...Well, it's just food right?'_

And then Katara took a bite of the sandwich. She chewed…

...Her eyes widened again. The taste she was experiencing…

"...Oh. This is good." Katara said to herself with her mouth full. And then she took another bite, and another…

' _Wow. This world's got some good food.'_

* * *

Meanwhile...a bushy, green-haired, fifteen-year-old boy was approaching the same beach that Katara came out of.

"Whew! J-Just in time. Man, I'm g-glad I got here early." Stuttered the boy. "Now I g-got to wait on All Might."

His mother went to bed early, so he left his apartment around 9:10 and arrived at Dagobah Beach around 9:29. The reason he's even going here at this hour was because he was being trained by a Hero whom he highly respects and admires...

That Hero, that _man_ , was known as **All Might.**

This boy was named Izuku Midoriya, and he is pronounced Quirkless, meaning he has no special power. But during the past three months, he's been training to earn a Quirk. To receive it by none other than his idol himself.

He sat on a washing machine on the sandy beach to wait for All Might.

"Hmm…" He dug his hand into his pocket and looked at his phone screen. "Huh...he never replied back to me. Did he miss it?"

He looked at the time too on his phone.

_**9:32 PM** _

Izuku sat there and pondered on why All Might didn't text him…

"Maybe...he just got it and he's on his way right now? …But that wouldn't make much sense. I sent my text around nine o' two, and that would make him have enough time to reply back…" Izuku's eyes widened as he had a dreadful thought. "Oh man...maybe I caught him at the wrong time while he was fighting a tough Villain. Or he was napping after saving a bunch of people. Or maybe he was hurt or something! He does have that condition, and _murmur, murmur, murmur, murmur-_ "

He kept on murmuring as he sat there thinking of the possibilities on why All Might, aka Toshinori Yagi, hasn't appeared yet.

Then he had another dreadful thought.

' _Oh no! W-What if he was annoyed!? What-What if he got tired of training a-a-a Quirkless kid and thought I couldn't obtain it!? What if-What if he just forgot and-and...gave up on me!? I-I should've known, All Might wouldn't want to help someone like me, I'm just a-'_

" **I'M SO SORRY! I AM HERE!"**

"AAAH!" Izuku fell back off the washing machine in shock, as the sudden bulky and broad figure of All Might appeared in front of him.

" **Oh! Uh, Young Midoriya! I apologize for the wait! I was, um, taking a** _ **very**_ **late nap, and the time just passed by for-...uh, are you okay, Young Midoriya?"**

Izuku's shaky hands picked himself up, staggering a bit as he began standing. "Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine, A-All Might. I j-just...n-need a breather…"

" **Oh, um, okay…"** All Might rubbed his head awkwardly. " **Uh...do you want to do this another time, or-?"**

"No!" Izuku said, instantly recovered, turning around as he had stars in his eyes. "I'm ready to train! Let's go!"

All Might just smiled a big grin. " **Haha! That's the spirit, Young Midoriya! Now, how about we try something a little different, eh?"**

* * *

As she finished her hamburger and fries, Katara laid her head at the side of the couch.

"Wooo...man, that was filling." Katara sighed, full from the meal. She turned on her side as she let her eyelids slowly close.

"I wonder what Mr. Yagi needed to do? He looked to be in a hurry. I hope...he's…" She yawned. "...okay. He looked to have been...bleeding..."

Katara then closed her eyes, and began to drift off to sleep, snoozing away…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it! The third chapter! Sorry it's not as long as the last ones, but I just want to let you all know that I'm still writing this! ^_^ Tell me what you all think with a comment, or just give me a kudos and a bookmark! :D 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and keep on rocking everybody! :)


	4. Katara's 'Interesting' Shopping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara is clothes-shopping in the MHA world, and soon runs into a very interesting individual that helps her find the right clothes.

_**1:20 AM** _

* * *

...All was quiet outside of Toshinori's home.

...Suddenly, in an alleyway, a gust of wind blew with an unexpected _woosh and_ a small _boom_ came into existence scaring away an alley cat resting on a trash container.

The cause of the sudden noise and shift in the air was none other than All Might himself.

" **Woo! Man, just in time! I almost-** "

_Poof!_

"-had to-oh, there it is…" Toshinori sighed in relief, "Okay then. Now, I just have to sneak into my...own home…" he blinked, "Wait, what am I doing? It's my own home! I shouldn't be sneaking in, I _own_ it!" he shook his head, "Sheesh, having a random kid in my house is surely gonna cause some problems...I haven't thought this through."

' _But it's not heroic to let a child, especially a little girl, to fend for herself out there._ Especially _if that girl has amnesia...Nana wouldn't approve of that.'_

Toshinori frowned upon thinking of his old mentor…

He stood there silently, and sighed, "...I shouldn't make myself wallow in the past. I should just try to keep moving towards the future…" nodding to that, he went to his back door. Although, his mind couldn't help but wander back to Midoriya's progress.

' _Speaking of the future, Midoriya is certainly improving!'_ Toshinori thought with a smile as he opened his back door, ' _The boy is doing his best in trying to obtain One For All...I hope that he does.'_

Once he entered his home, Toshinori went over to his living room area...to find Katara sleeping on his couch. The McDonald's paper bag and other wrapper contents were on the table, as well as the opened cup to her beverage.

Toshinori couldn't help but smile at the scene. ' _Heh, well, it looks like she enjoyed the meal.'_

He realized that he was doing a big task in taking care of this girl, and honestly, maybe he agreed to it because she impressed him back there when she was talking to Dukanara. Either way, all he knows is that Katara would surely be a great Hero someday if she kept those ideals going; now if only she can regain her memory.

Before he went to bed himself, Toshinori went over to his closet to get a blanket to cover up Katara from the cold. The girl was snoring softly away even as Toshi gently placed it on her.

Smiling and nodding at not waking up Katara, he went to his stairs up to his room. He stopped in mid-step and looked down at the couch where Katara was.

With one last smile, Toshinori mumbled to himself, "It's almost like having a daughter...heh," and with that, he went up the stairs to his room.

But not until he looked at the picture of Nana before he could enter it.

"..." Toshi then went inside to get some goodnight's rest.

Tomorrow is another day…

* * *

_**Thursday** _

_**8:00 AM** _

* * *

...She heard a slight popping and sizzling sound.

She also...smelled something... _delicious_.

"Mmph..." Katara gradually opened her eyes to the smell of sizzling...meat?

She slowly sat up from her couch, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She then realized that she had a blanket on her as it fell off her form. Blinking at the blanket, she looked up ahead at where the delectably wondrous smell was coming from.

It was then Katara saw that Toshinori was in the kitchen...

Was he cooking?

"Um, good morning?" Katara said, adjusting her eyes to the man.

Toshinori turned his head to Katara, and said with a smile to her, "Ah, good morning, Young Katara! Would you like some breakfast?"

Blinking at the skeletal man, Katara could only say, "Uh...sure. What are we having?"

"Glad you ask!" Toshinori said with a grin. "We are having what is called an American Slam! Minus the pancakes! It contains American bacon, American sausage, American style hash browns, and wouldn't you know it? American style scrambled eggs! Ah yes, those Americans really do know how to eat!"

"...A-mer-icans?" Katara asked in confusion.

"..." Toshinori sweatdropped, "...Um, don't worry, it's good."

"Oh...okay," Katara said, still wondering what an 'American' is. She smiled though and said, "Either way, it does smell divine though."

"Haha! Then I must be doing it right!" Toshinori said as he stood in pride, "To tell you the truth, it's been a while since I made this kind of breakfast, so I hope it's to your liking."

"Oh, um...well, y-you didn't, uh, really have to make breakfast for me. I mean, I can help you out with the cooking if you want me to." Katara advised.

"Huh? Oh no, you're my guest! I mean, you're basically under my care now, so, I can cook this up for you!"

"Oh, well...I mean, I don't mind," Katara offered.

Toshinori glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. "Wait, are you asking to cook something?"

"Um...yes?" Katara answered, a little puzzled.

"Even if it's a cuisine you're not familiar with?"

Katara's eyes widened at the claim. ' _Oh no. Did he know I'm not from this world?'_

"W-What do you mean?" she asked, hiding a little of her discomfort.

"Well...while American food is kind of foreign, it _is_ simple to make...I mean…" Toshinori sighed, rubbing his head with his left hand while sizzling the bacon on the pan on his stove on his right, "I hope you don't take this as an offense, but...well, you don't seem to look like you're from around here."

Her worst fears seemingly coming true, she tried to think of something to counter that…

...That is, until Toshinori said, "I mean it's just because of the dark skin. And while there are some dark-skinned Japanese in Okinawa and around here, yours seemed a little darker in tone. I mean, I meant that in no offense! I just, uh...well, are you like...I mean, do you remember what race you are, or...what country you were born in? You also seem to speak very fluent Japanese..."

' _...Oh. H-He's talking about...this world. Where I'm from in_ this _world…'_

Katara let out a mental sigh of relief...but soon realized that Toshinori asked some _very_ good questions. Especially the last one.

"Oh, um...well, that's...what I'm trying to figure out...and as for the Ja-pan-ese thing," she winced at how poorly handled she said that, "I, uh...I guess I'm a fast learner?" she shrugged sheepishly.

Toshinori hummed in thought as he cooked breakfast.

Katara felt a little uneasy with the silence…

"...Okay then. I do want to ask, how did you wound up on Dagobah Beach? The one you were on? I heard from Tsukauchi that he found you around that area," Toshinori asked.

"...Um…" Katara tried to think of something that sounds plausible, _anything_ …

But then, Toshinori chuckled slightly, "You know what? Nevermind. I'm sorry. I'm probably making you a little uncomfortable asking these questions. You just had amnesia, and here I am asking you questions. That's thoughtless of me. I apologize. You don't have to tell me anything. If you ever want to cook something with me, then you're welcome to! I just wanted to treat you to some breakfast for today. Although, I'm surprised you remember how to cook. That speaks great maturity right there. What did you remember cooking?"

Katara blinked at the man, and felt her cheeks heat up from the praise, "Oh, um, f-first of all, it's no problem! I mean, you haven't offended me or anything. But it's, uh, like you said, I'm just...trying to remember stuff...and, well, I'm not an experienced cook, but I just do soups and...bake fish...I-I think!" she said, feeling a little embarrassed at the moment.

"Ah, alright then. Well, we do have a lot of fish here, heh," Toshinori said as he turned off the stove. "Okay! All done!"

"Oh?" Katara said, her eyes lit up.

Chuckling at her curiosity, Toshinori prepared the meats, potatoes, and eggs on her plate and rested it on his table. "Come and sit! Nothing like a good hearty breakfast to start the day!"

Katara, while still a little leery on Toshinori(especially after that episode from last night), sees that the man, even though a little abnormal-looking, was a nice person so far. He made breakfast for her, so that's a plus!

' _Heh, Sokka could probably take some lessons from him.'_ Katara thought as she smiled slightly.

"Okay. Sure!" Katara got up from the couch and sat near Toshinori's table to begin eating...until she looked confused and looked at Toshinori, saying, "Um...what do I use to eat with?"

"Oh! Well, since this is an American style breakfast, I just use a fork and a knife!" Toshinori gestured as he lifted them up in his hands. "But...you can use chopsticks if you want. It doesn't matter. Whatever works for you!"

"Oh...um...I probably would like some chopsticks, if...that's okay?" Katara asked a little sheepishly.

Toshinori smiled at her, telling her, "No worries! It's of no hassle whatsoever! Hold on, I'll get them."

"Oh, thank you," Katara smiled back at him.

Nodding to the girl, Toshinori got up from his seat and went to his cabinet drawers to search for some chopsticks. However, while looking for them, he was thinking, ' _Hmm...so she can remember how to use chopsticks. Very interesting…'_

"Ah! Here we are!" Toshinori proclaimed as he got out a pair of wooden chopsticks. "Here you go, Young Katara!" He gave them to her.

"Thank you!" Katara said with a grateful smile and bowed her head in appreciation where she was sitting.

' _Aww, she's a polite little girl.'_ Toshinori smiled at that.

Toshinori went back to his seat and began to eat his breakfast, while Katara was getting prepared to take her first bite of bacon with her chopsticks...

Once she took that bite...her eyes went wide...the strip of bacon was hanging off her mouth. She decided to throw caution to the wind once again, and put her chopsticks down, and use her fingers to chow down the whole strip of bacon.

"Mmm...oh, wow!" Katara said with her mouth full of bacon, but kind enough to cover her mouth with her hand, "That's...oh, that's good!" she swallowed her food, "Wow, what was that again, Mr. Yagi?"

Toshinori sweatdropped a bit, but smiled all the same, "Uh...bacon, Young Katara."

"That...is exquisite," Katara complimented with a serious look in her eyes.

"Oh, uh...well, you'll definitely like the sausage and eggs then!"

Katara smiled and said, "If it's this good, I'm certain I will. Thank you for making breakfast, Mr. Yagi!"

Toshinori smiled kindly back to the girl. "No problem, Young Miss."

They went back to eating and enjoying their meal. However, during the meal, one glaring detail that Toshinori couldn't help but glance at was the burnt spot and hole on her shirt.

' _Hm...Katara said she'd gotten that injury from saving her friend...I wonder what happened? ...And I wonder why she could remember that incident, but forget everything else? Maybe the person she saved was very special to her…'_

"Um, Mr. Yagi?" said Katara, her voice taking him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, uh, sorry, Young Katara. I was just thinking that...hm…" Toshinori lowered his head to think about his next words. He looked back up and said, "If you don't mind me asking, but what happened to your, um…" he pointed at his chest, indicating that he was talking about hers.

Katara looked down and saw the burnt hole on her chest. "Oh! W-Well...I...I...that's, um, still a mystery to me. I mean, I don't know where this, um...this mark came from."

"Huh?" Toshinori blinked at that, "But you..." He stopped at what he was about to say. Not only is he about to reveal something that only _All Might_ knows, but it would raise questions for Katara on wondering who Toshinori _really_ is.

' _But why would she say that? She said that she got that from protecting her friend...so...why-'_

"Mr. Yagi? Are you okay?" Katara asked with concern etched onto her face.

"Oh, um...y-you know, I...hm...I think you might need a new wardrobe," Toshinori said, covering his suspicions about her.

The waterbender blinked and looked at him oddly.

"Well, I mean, you can't just wear that outfit all the time. Especially with that hole on your...shirt?" Toshinori asked slightly in question.

"Oh...well, I..." Katara looked down at her worn attire, "...You know what? Yeah, I think I should get some new clothes," she looked up at the skeletal man with a smirk, "You did say we can go window shopping for some."

Toshinori chuckled, "That I did."

"Well, maybe we can go after breakfast?"

"Hmm...well, first off, we need a shirt to cover that spot up," advised Toshi, "You don't even have to change, just slip one of my shirts on. Also, the stores would open around ten, so maybe another hour, and then we can go."

"Oh, okay. You, uh...don't mind if I wear one of your shirts? I mean, will they...fit me?" Katara said a little awkwardly.

"Oh, sure! I mean, it's just to cover up that spot you have. It's only temporary."

"Okay..." Katara thought about something else that could pose a problem.

' _What kind of currency does this world have, though?'_

"Um...Mr. Yagi? My, uh...my memory is kind of fuzzy on...money, but...what do we use for currency here?" she asked Toshi.

Toshinori looked at her with a curiously raised eyebrow, but answered her either way, "Well, in this country, we use yen as our currency."

"Oh, okay...what does it look like?"

"Uh...well," Toshinori dug into his pocket to get his wallet out and get some yen out of it to show it to her, "This is what yen looks like."

"...Pieces of paper?" Katara looked at them bewildered.

"Hey, money is money. But you can also pay for your new clothes with this," Toshinori got a small rectangular looking object out of his wallet, "A debit card."

"A...debit card?" Katara asked, looking at the object in wonder.

"Uh, yeah! It's, um...money in a card! I have a bank account…" Toshinori looked at her strangely, "Um...do you...do you, uh, happen to kno-I mean, uh... _remember_ what...um...banks are?"

' _Goodness, I don't want to feel like I'm insulting her, but...'_

"Oh! I mean...yes, but...that, uh...I can't, um...remember the process of...debit cards..."

"Oh, um...okay…um...well, basically, there's money in this card, and it's linked to the bank that I'm using...as in they store the money to me electronically..."

"...E-lec-tron-ic-ally?"

"...Uh, how about we finish our breakfast first and I'll...explain later before we go shopping?"

"Oh, uh, okay," Katara said, feeling a little embarrassed about not getting what he's saying.

Toshinori could only think one thing.

' _This...could take a while...goodness, poor girl. She must've hit her head harder than I thought.'_

* * *

_**10:00 AM** _

So, after eating breakfast and teaching her the basics of electronic banking(which she kind of gets the gist of it...a little), Toshinori and Katara went outside for a little window shopping in Musutafu.

While trekking the sidewalk with Toshinori, Katara still wasn't used to seeing all these strange-looking people with certain Quirk mutations on their bodies walking by them, as well as the Quirkish people who look like human versions of animals. She may pass by the occasional regular looking person, but they would always show something that indicates they are anything but normal. If she were to be honest, some looked like they could've passed off as spirits back on her world. She avoided eye contact with some of them to not be rude, but it was kind of hard to do so when there are so many different-looking people passing you by.

Toshinori also noticed the uneasy demeanor that Katara was exhibiting whenever she passed a certain Quirk user. It was strange, to say the least, but he kind of chalked it up to her having amnesia...although, she did say that she didn't remember how she got that burnt wound on the chest when she just recalled how she _did_ get it last night…

' _Maybe it's something to do with the brain? Something sciencey, maybe?'_ Toshinori thought to himself.

After a while of walking and passing clothing and electronic stores(which Katara was fascinated by the displays they had in their windows), they came up to a clothing store that was catered for teens.

"Ah! This, um...looks promising!" Toshinori announced, looking up at the sign of the store.

Katara, who was wearing her usual getup, but having a white large shirt on her to hide the burnt hole in her shirt, looked up at the sign above them as well, and read, "...Uniqlo?" she looked at Toshinori, "Does...that mean anything?"

"...To tell you the truth, I don't know," Toshinori sweatdropped, "But they sell some good stuff here for the kids, I would think! I mean, I never shop here, but hey! You're young and...probably, uh...you probably know what's 'hip'! So with that, I entrust you with my debit card to buy any type of fashion that catches your eye! Just, um, don't go over twenty-five thousand yen, if that's okay?" he told that last part to her a little sheepishly.

"Um...okay. Sure thing," Katara nodded.

"Okay then! Well, uh..." Toshinori fished out of his pocket to get his wallet and get his debit card out, handing it over to her, "Here you go! Have fun shopping, Little Lady!"

"Uh...wait...you aren't coming in with me?" Katara asked him as she looked at him in disbelief.

"...Oh. Well, I mean...I-I guess, uh...I guess not? I just thought you needed to like...get in the shopping zone or something without me around," Toshinori said as he rubbed his neck, a little bit embarrassed.

"Oh, well...I-I might need help on this...kind of thing," Katara said with a small blush, a little shy about asking for fashion advice in this word.

"Oh, uh...okay. Well, if you need help, then...I can help ya, um...find some appropriate clothes." Toshinori said awkwardly.

Katara looked up at the man and smiled in appreciation. "Yeah, um...that would be great."

"Uh...okay then," Toshinori said with a nod.

' _Well...I guess I'm doing this then.'_

* * *

Katara...has no idea what she's gotten herself into.

She looked at the line of clothes that range from short sleeve shirts, to long-sleeved shirts, to jeans, to jean shorts, to _shoes_ , and to...other oddities!

And they were all in different colors! And have words on them! And who would want to wear pants that stop at the upper _thigh!?_

And just what the heck are these _undergarments!?_

Meanwhile...Toshinori just...wants to die.

Not really, he just...he just feels dead inside.

"Mr. Yagi, what _is_ this thing? Is this...is this for the…" Katara blushed a little bit and whispered the rest of the sentence to him, "...the _chest area_?"

' _What the hell have I gotten myself into…'_ Toshinori thought as he stood there, dead-eyed with a deadpan face…

"...Um, Mr. Yagi?"

"I...I think I need to go wait outside. I'm sorry, Katara, you're on your own on this one." And with that, Toshinori just casually walked out of the store, letting a few customers look at the skeletal man weirdly, but of course, he ignored them to uphold his dignity.

Katara just looked at Toshinori's retreating figure as she blinked in confusion. "Uh…"

...Now she was alone...in a totally different environment.

Some women looked abnormal with their wings, claws, eye colors, tails, and even skin color, while some were ordinary looking, but were wearing different attires that just seemed...too impractical.

"Ma'am, is there anything I can help you with?" said the voice of a female employee.

When Katara turned to the woman worker, she saw that she was...a cyclops...

"...U-um, n-no," Katara stuttered.

"Are you sure? What kind of clothes are you looking for? You seem to be wearing some...interesting choice in fashion," said the cyclops woman.

"U-Uh...w-well..." Katara sighed solemnly, "...What is this?" she asked as she raised the bra in front of her.

"...Um...well, that is a B-cup bra. A 34 size B-cup bra, I would presume," The cyclops woman said with a blinking confused eye.

"...A...what? I, uh...I don't...really know what that means? I mean...what...what _does_ that mean?"

"...Uh...w-...well...o-oh! I-I, um, I think I'm being waved over! Excuse me!" the cyclops woman said as she dashed away in another direction, away from Katara.

"...Great. Thanks...thanks a lot." Katara muttered a little sourly.

And with that, she looks around the store to see if she can find anyone that can assist her.

* * *

Ten minutes passed, and Katara had no such luck.

She found two employees and asked for their help, which they didn't help her whatsoever. The first one was mostly busy hanging new clothes on the rack, while the other was at a desk that was called 'customer service', but she looked at her like she grew a second head when she asked the employer her questions.

So as of now, she's resorting to asking _customers_ about what kind of fashion is acceptable, which sounds _way_ more pathetic than it actually sounds.

' _I...am going insane,'_ Katara thought to herself when she went to the young women's apparel section, eyes wide and bloodshot from not being successful in finding anyone to help her, ' _And Mr. Yagi just straight up left me! I just...I just want to know what is appropriate to wear in this world! And so far, everything looks so..._ not _appropriate! I mean, what kind of pants exposes your legs!?'_

As soon as she maneuvered around a rack of clothes, however…

_**BUMP!** _

"Oof!" Katara exclaimed.

"ACK!" said a girl's voice.

Closing her eyes and shaking her head to clear away the shock of bumping into someone, Katara said to the unlucky patron, "Uh, s-sorry, I, um, I was just-"

"Oh, no prob! I was just-...whoa, what are you wearing?" asked the girl.

As soon as Katara opened her eyes, she sees...

...One peculiar-looking...girl?

Her appearance was...well, her skin color was _pink_. Along with bushy short pink hair...with little yellow horns sticking out of her head. Not only that, but her eyes are...just black. Like her scleras were black, but they have orange irises in them...

And she was wearing what looked like...a blue tube-top around her chest and torso, which had no sleeves, and some...some white _shorts_?

She doesn't know what the appeal of these shorts are, but...

' _...Wow, this girl has_ great _legs…and hips…and her chest is…'_

Blinking at her attire, Katara soon registered what she said as she looked at the girl's bewildered face and said, "Uh, I...uh...my...clothes?"

Raising her eyebrow, the pink girl looked at her curiously, "Um...sorry to break it to you, but you look kind of...well, don't take it the wrong way, I can see where you're going with it, but you look...well, _blah_."

"...Blah?" Katara blinked at that term.

"Yeah. I mean, your hair looks great and all, keep that, but...hmm..." the girl put a hand to her chin and she studied her for a second, "...You know what? I think you need some help."

Now Katara blinked in offense. "Wait...what?"

The girl smiled widely, "My name is Mina! Ashido Mina! What's your name?"

"Wha...uh...Katara?" the waterbender uttered.

"Katara, huh? …" Mina waited for Katara to finish saying her whole surname.

"...Oh! Uh…" Katara realized that there was supposed to be one more name before(or after?) the first name...but what could she use? "Um...Y-Yagi...Katara?"

"Yagi Katara?" Mina blinked at the name, "...Well, either way, how ya doing!?"

"Um...fine, I guess?" Katara said in slight confusion.

Mina beamed, "Well, as a future Hero, I'm going to make your day even better! I'm gonna help you out with your fashion!"

Eyes wide at that notion, Katara stuttered, "Oh, I, uh, u-um, well-"

"Follow me! I know just the kind of clothes that would match those striking blue eyes of yours! I've been here for a good while to know what's what around this store!" Mina said with glee as she turned around and practically skipped her way to another part of the aisle. Once she sees that Katara isn't following her, Mina goes back to where she is, grabs her wrist and says, "Come on! There are some cute tops over here!"

"W-Wait, I-ah!" Katara said as she was pulled by Mina to look at some clothes.

* * *

"Hmm…" Mina hummed as she observed the attire she let Katara try on, "Wow! I got to say Katara, those jeans _really_ emphasize your legs well! And you have such nice hips! You've been holding out underneath that outfit!"

Katara blushed and looked down at what she was wearing.

Easily put, her attire was a pink and white striped top, a pair of blue denim skinny jeans, and some gray-white slip-on shoes, which her hair is still down as it flowed all the way down her back, completing her look. However, she felt...really weird wearing it.

"Um...thanks...I, uh, I think," Katara murmured.

' _These pants are a little tight,'_ Katara thought, a little self-conscious.

Mina, not noticing her discomfort, giggled, "Oh, you look so pretty! I think you should _totally_ keep that! But! The most important thing is, do _you_ like it?"

"Uh...I mean, if this is what they're...wearing, then I...I guess...it's okay," Katara trailed off from there.

"Hahaha!" Mina laughed at that statement, "Girl, you're funny! Oh! Try these shorts and sandals on next!"

* * *

...She felt a little exposed when wearing the shorts.

Having the same top on, but wearing some blue denim shorts this time, along with a pair of sandals, she looked down at her bare legs in embarrassment.

"Uh...is this...natural?" Katara asked, completely mortified that she's showing this amount of skin.

Mina laughed again, "Wow, you're _really_ funny! Don't worry, Kat, you look absolutely _fabulous_!"

"Uh...do I?"

"Yeah! I bet you can deliver a mean kick to someone with those toned legs of yours!" Mina said to her with a wink.

Katara flushed a bit at the praise. ' _Well, the only good thing about this trip is that I apparently have nice legs...and hips.'_

"Oh! Try this top on with these shorts!" Mina told Katara.

* * *

...Katara takes it back. _Now_ she feels exposed.

She's wearing a blue spaghetti shoulder-strap tank top and some white denim shorts this time, along with some gladiator sandals.

"Oh yeah! You're working it girl!" Mina said, snapping her fingers with a grin. However, she frowned in confusion, "Hey, your bra straps are showing."

"My...bra straps?" Katara asked in equal confusion.

"Yeah, on your shoulders." Mina motions her hands on her shoulders.

Katara looked at her shoulders and only saw that her binding straps were underneath the spaghetti straps.

' _Is she...talking about my bindings?'_ Katara thought as she asked, "Oh, uh...is...that a problem?"

"Well...kind of. The straps need to be a little thinner," Mina told her as she looked thoughtful, "Hmm…" looking around her surroundings, she went up to Katara and whispered to her, "What's your bra size?"

Katara blinked. "...What?"

"Hehehe!" Mina giggled, "Come on, we're both girls here, no one's around! I'm just gonna find the right stylish bra for you! So, what's your size?"

...Katara was beginning to realize what a bra actually is at this point.

"...Uh...a, um...a 34 size B-cup?" Katara answered in uncertainty.

* * *

' _Oh man, I hope she's okay. It's been a good while...I probably shouldn't have left her there…'_ Toshinori thought with a frown as he stood outside the store, ' _I mean, I didn't want to go looking for teenage girl clothes and other...things for Katara. It's just too awkward! I mean, I know I'm supposed to take care of her, but, she's not like my kid! ...Although, I wish I had a kid...along with a wife…'_ he frowned further, ' _...Damn that monster. He's making me live a life of fear, so much that I can't settle down. I don't want anyone I know and care for getting hurt...lest he ever comes back.'_

Toshinori stood there in contemplative thought.

' _...But, maybe I_ really _shouldn't have left Katara there…'_

...He looked at his phone for the time.

_**11:20 AM** _

"...She's fine...I mean...no, yeah, she's fine. I wasn't a coward for not helping her...not...one...bit…"

…

"...Wait, what the hell am I doing!? I've left a teenage amnesiac girl in a store without any supervision!" Toshinori exclaimed with wide eyes filled with horror and realization. "I got to find her!"

Turning around to quickly enter the store, he was about to near the sliding doors, when they opened to reveal...Katara in an all-new attire.

She was wearing skinny jeans and a pink shirt that she tried on at the store. She was also carrying some bags and is with another girl who had pink skin and little horns on her head.

"You didn't have to pay for my, uh, new clothes," Katara said to Mina with a small embarrassed flush.

"Are you kidding? You look like you needed a fashion emergency! I mean, I meant that in no offense whatsoever! I'm just glad I came here today and saw you!" Mina said with a grin, "It felt good helping a citizen out with what's 'in' and what's...well, 'out'! Haha! It may not be a Pro Hero profession, but I like to think I saved you from a fashion disaster!"

"Well...thank you, either way, I, uh, I guess…" Katara said awkwardly.

"Oh, no prob!" Mina beamed, "Hey, what's your number? We should totally hang!"

"Huh? My, uh...my number?" Katara said with a blink.

Meanwhile, Toshinori, who was just now in front of the girls, sweatdropped. They also haven't seemed to notice him yet.

"Yeah! What is it?" Mina asked with a big smile.

"Uh...my...um, m-my number, you sai-"

"Ah, there you are, Katara!" Toshinori stepped in, making her jump.

Mina on the other hand…

"AAH!" Mina yelped in surprise, wide-eyed at the skeletal man.

...Toshinori sweatdropped once more. "Uh...y-yeah! Anyway, t-thank you for finding my, uh...m-my niece, young lady!"

"Your niece?" Mina recovered from the shock and turned to Katara, "That guy is your uncle?"

"...Yes. That he is," Katara answered, looking at Toshinori with narrowed irritable eyes.

Toshi gulped.

"Oh! Um, okay!" Mina said as she looked back at the man, then back at Katara, and back at Toshinori, "...Uh, hi! Are you a Yagi? Cause I was gonna call you Mr. Yagi!"

"Uuuh...y-yeah?" Toshinori blinked.

"Yep! My uncle, Mr. Yagi! He's showing me around the place and taking care of me! _Aren't you, Uncle?_ " Katara said with a slight glower.

"...Yes. That I...was," Toshinori said, getting a little nervous.

"Oh…" Mina smiled, "Okay!" She turned to Katara, "So, what's your number again?"

"Actually, she doesn't have a number!" Toshinori hastily intervened, "Because, she, uh, she doesn't have a phone!"

"Oh…" Mina frowned in disappointment, "Aww..." she then smiled and turned to Katara once more, "Well, hey, maybe we can see each other in the shop again! Oh wait, summer vacation is almost over, and we got to go back to school next week, so...what school do you go to?"

Katara looked back at Mina with a questionable look, "School?"

"Oh! O-Oh, yeah, t-that's right!" Toshinori suddenly says with wide eyes, "School! Uh, which reminds me, we, um, got to go somewhere, like right now...f-for school purposes! C-Come on, Katara, let's go!"

"Huh?" Katara said, turning to Toshinori, "Where-wha-ah!"

It was then Toshinori grabbed Katara by the wrist and dashed down the sidewalk while dragging her behind him, the shopping bags still in Katara's hands.

While they were running away, Katara called back to Mina, "U-Uh, thank you for getting me some clothes, Mina!"

Mina blinked at the sudden departure as she stood there dumbfounded.

"...Aww," Mina mumbled, "Well...okay then."

* * *

Both Toshinori and Katara were standing in front of a ramen spot, while the former was catching his breath.

"Whew! That was close!" Toshinori said as he wiped off the nervous sweat on his forehead. "Heh, well, it, uh...it looks like you made a new friend, Katara! Heh, and I also heard she paid for your clothes! That was nice of her!" he turned to her, "So, I'm guessing you're all-?"

...Toshi was looking at a _very_ annoyed Katara, who was glaring at him right now.

"..." Toshinori froze, "...I'm...sorry…"

"..." Katara sighed irritably, "...Well, maybe it _was_ a good thing that you left me there. That Mina girl who helped me out was nice and informative...and she introduced me to things I didn't even know _existed_."

Blinking at that, Toshinori asked, "What kind of things?"

Katara looked at him with a deadpan look, but then gave him a crooked smirk, "Oh, you know, stuff like _bras_ and _panties_."

"...Oh…" Toshinori just stood there with wide eyes, "...Okay. Um...nevermind then."

Katara rolled her eyes, "Well, either way, this shopping trip certainly made me realize a lot of things."

"Really? Like what?" Toshinori asked.

Seeing that she almost let that slip, Katara thought of something to cover it, "Oh, uh, that, uh...that people have some... _weird_ fashions here."

Toshinori chuckled, "Well, you should check out the Harajuku district if that's the case."

"Heh, no thanks. I'm kind of hungry right now," Katara told him. She glanced at the ramen spot in front of them, "Hey, maybe we should eat here?"

Toshinori looked at the cafe, "Hmm..." he looked back at the waterbender with a smile, "I do feel up for some ramen right now."

* * *

_**SLUUURP!** _

"Mmm! Wow! This is great!" Katara said with a happy smile as she took another bite of the ramen noodles with her chopsticks.

Chuckling, Toshinori said, "Yep! Nothing like a good bowl of ramen to keep you satisfied."

"Mm-hmm!" Katara nodded as she swallowed her food, "Thank you so much for the meal, Mr. Yagi!"

"Heh-heh, Katara, just call me Toshinori. Or heck, call me Toshi even! I mean, I'm not _that_ old yet."

Katara giggled, "Well, Toshi, this is an excellent lunch! Thank you!"

Toshi smiled, "You're quite welcome, little lady. Glad you're enjoying it."

"I certainly am!" Katara said with a smile as she got some more noodles from her chopsticks and bit into them.

Toshinori couldn't help but smile warmly at the girl. This girl was almost becoming like a daughter to him...

It was then he remembered something, "Oh! Uh, Katara!"

Katara swallowed her bite and looked at him, "Um, yes, Toshi?"

Once again, he couldn't help but smile at the girl. "Well...have you ever been to school before? Or gone to school here in Japan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is where I cut it off for the next chapter!
> 
> I am SO sorry for the wait, everyone! Life has been busy lately! I'm just really happy that you all love this story! :D And as you can see, I am certainly gonna continue this story, so no worries! ^_^
> 
> Tell me what you all think in a review! And please leave a fave and a follow! Also, I want to give a shoutout and thanks to Lancelot, my beta reader! Thanks so much, man! :)
> 
> Next time, Katara goes to school! And meets up with ANOTHER future Class 1-A student! ;)
> 
> Thank you all for reading and keep on rocking everybody! ^_^
> 
> -TSP


	5. Making a Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara learns more about this world and its strange oddities...and a little something about Toshinori...something that, apparently, she wasn't meant to find.
> 
> (NOT AS OMNIOUS AS IT SOUNDS, NO WORRIES.)

**1:00 PM**

* * *

Tsukauchi took another sip of his coffee.

' _Mmm. Roko sure did brew a good batch today.'_ Tsukauchi mused to himself.

It's the afternoon, and it was an average day at the office for Tsukauchi and the officers. A few Villains have been arrested for small crimes and taken into custody by the Heroes, from pickpocketing to robbery, and property damage when they want to cause trouble. As of now, it's just Tsukauchi and the rest of the detectives and officers in the Musutafu Police Department doing mundane work.

As he looked through police reports, he couldn't help but think back at the kind, young girl named Katara.

She was certainly an interesting young lady, her ability to 'bend' water as she puts it. She also said some pretty bizarre stuff, from her home 'world', to her village, to other people that can bend the elements, fire, earth, and air, to how everything works in her world. However, the most fascinating thing about what she said though, was this person, the Avatar. A person who is reincarnated and able to control all the elements... He didn't know why, but he believed her. Maybe it was because of his Quirk 'Lie Detector'(it never failed him before) that made him believe everything she said. Her tone sounded honest, and she had no reason to lie... also, she didn't look mentally off. And really, what she said back to the mud-guy last night was very sincere.

Also, from his line of business, he's always expecting the unexpected, and Katara was as unexpected as they come.

' _She's certainly a very unique character. Hopefully, Toshi watches over her, just for a little while... I know he can't do it forever, but I couldn't take care of her either. I have a twenty-four-hour job. I just hope Toshi is up for the task... I haven't even told him how long he should keep her…'_ Tsukauchi sighed, ' _...Just hang on a little while longer Katara... you too, Toshi,'_ the detective took another sip of his coffee.

Then, Tsukauchi's phone on his desk rings.

Finishing his sip, Tsukauchi laid his mug down on his desk and picked up his phone, checking the caller ID.

**-Toshinori-**

"Huh?" the detective looked at the ringing call in alarm, ' _I wonder what Toshi's calling for? Is Katara okay?'_

He decided to find out once he answered it.

"Hello? Everything okay, Toshi? Did something happen to Katara?"

_"Oh! Hello, Naomasa! There's no need to worry, Katara is just fine! Everything's fine. I just called you for a favor."_

"Oh…" Naomasa sighed in relief and then chuckled, "Okay then. Sorry for the questions Toshi, it's not that I don't trust you. I just always expect the worst whenever I get calls."

_"Oh dear... well, I can safely say that you have one tough job then, Old Friend."_

"Appreciate that," Naomasa smirked a little, "So what's the favor?"

_"Heh. Well, I'm... thinking of maybe sending Katara to a school."_

"Oh? So she's interested in learning here?"

_"Well... it was my idea, honestly. I just feel like she needs to go someplace to communicate with kids her age... I mean, that doesn't sound like a bad idea, does it?"_

Tsukauchi chuckled, "No, in fact, that's a great idea. And I'm thinking you want me to write up some documents for her, right?"

_"Um... yes... I mean, I'm not breaking any laws or anything if I ask you to do this, am I?"_

"Well, first of all, I can't do that. I'm just a detective."

_"Oh... well, uh-"_

"But, I can try to talk to some of my 'higher ups' on doing something like that. I'm pretty certain they can patch some fake documents in no time. No questions asked from them."

_"Oh... really?"_

"Of course. They always make fake documents for us officers whenever we go undercover."

_"Oh! Wow, uh... okay...um, thanks, Naomasa."_

Naomasa chuckled, "No problem. What does Katara think about it, though?"

_'Well, I did ask her, and... I think she's okay with it. I'm in my room at my house by the way. Katara's downstairs, so it's just us talking. We talked about it earlier at a ramen shop, and she seemed like she was fine going to a school."_

"Hm. Well, that's good at least. I don't think you can juggle crime-fighting and looking out for Katara at the same time. Plus, you have that teaching job offer at UA."

_"...Oh crap, you're right! Ah man, I almost forgot about that! And if Katara wanted to go to...well, a Hero school I would think, then I won't be around much often! Ugh...I didn't think this through."_

"You often don't," joked Tsukauchi with a smirk.

"Oh, ha ha. But seriously, there's also training Young Midoriya! I mean, I can't slip up and let her know that I'm training a young boy to have...you know, that."

"That I do, Toshi."

_"Yeah! And also, I can't let her know that I'm All Might! ...Hey...wait a moment...she has amnesia, right?"_

Raising an eyebrow at the question, Naomasa said, "Um, yeah?"

_"Well…if that's the case, she doesn't know who All Might is, right?"_

"...Um, Toshi, I'm certain you already know this."

_"Yeah, I do! And if that's the case, then why not I just…uh, tell her?"_

"..."

"..."

"Are you...sure about that?"

_"Well, hey, she has amnesia, right? And I can just tell her not to say anything about my All Might identity...right? I mean...I feel like that would be a good idea. That way, when I go off to fight Villains, train Midoriya and teach at UA in the future, she won't be wondering what I'm doing all the time!"_

Tsukauchi blinked, "Wait, so...you're saying you can take care of her long term?"

_"...Well...yeah...that's uh...that's what I'm doing right now, right?"_

"Well...yeah, but...are you, um...sure?"

_"...Well...yeah? I mean, even though the girl has amnesia, and doesn't know certain...things, she seems like a smart girl. When we were eating out at that ramen shop, she was talking about how she wants to learn certain things around here. She looks like she's willing to learn, and she...she seems...well, she seems to be a good kid from what I've seen in her mannerisms."_

Naomasa processed all this information…

"...You're getting a soft spot for her, aren't you?" Tsukauchi asked him plain and simple.

_"Hu-wha-huh!? I-uh...I mean...w-...w-...w-well, yeah. I mean...yeah, she's been growing on me a little bit. She seems to be a nice girl, and that speech she gave out to Dukanara is certainly a sign of heroism. I can honestly see great potential in her if she ever becomes a Heroine. I mean, her bravery was very inspiring. She ran in that interrogation without thinking, not even knowing who the assailant and the hostage are...that kind of sense of justice almost sounds like me back then...back when I was..."_

Tsukauchi felt the pause through the other line. He didn't say anything, but depending on where that sentence was going, he probably had a clue. He didn't say anything about it, though, for his friend's sake.

_"...Anyway, she's also...well, you know, she's...well, she's almost becoming like a daughter to me…"_

Tsukauchi frowned at that, but in pity.

"Wow...she certainly has an effect on you, hasn't she?"

_"Heh, yeah...and uh, yes, I know, she's not my kid, but...I always wanted to know how it felt to...well, I guess to have a daughter…and to be a father..."_

The detective sat there, a frown on his face as he felt sorry for his friend.

"...You know, you can still find someone."

_"Oh no, I think it's too late for that. I'm old now, and I don't want anyone that's in a relationship with me to be put in danger. I just can't take that risk. Especially if…"_

"Toshinori...you don't have to worry. He's gone."

_"...I can only hope so. Though I wouldn't be surprised if he's somewhere around trying to slowly regenerate."_

Naomasa sighed, "You know, for someone so positive in their thinking, you are grim when it comes to you-know-who."

_"Well...I can't help it...that man was a monster."_

"Hmm…" Naomasa hummed in agreement, "...Well, you shouldn't be so morbid about that. You took care of him, and that's all there is to it."

_"...Yeah...heh, yeah, you're right. Sorry, I...uh...I'll try not to think about it as much."_

"There ya go," Tsukauchi smiled, "So, about Katara…"

_"Oh, yeah! Heh, yeah, Katara just seems like a really sweet young girl. I think I can manage to take care of her even further down the road. But she needs to go to school for her to socialize with kids her age."_

"Hm. I can agree with that," Tsukauchi paused, "...Are you sure you want to tell her about your identity?"

_"Well, I...um...hm...I mean...well, actually thinking about it now, I feel as if I should maybe tell her, but not, well...uh, not today."_

"Really? Well, when are you gonna tell her?"

_"...Maybe when she decides which Hero school she wants to go to?"_

"That seems like a pretty long way. Think you can manage to keep your secret that long?"

_"Oh yeah, sure! I mean, I've been keeping this secret for a good while now! It's been years, I think I can handle eight months of not overusing One For All during that time!"_

"Well...okay then. If you say so. Just tell her beforehand that you're putting her in a school. And find the best but closest one for her."

_"Hey, no worries! I'll talk to her and find the best and nearest school she can attend to!"_

"Alright. Until then, I'll ask my superiors about those documents."

_"Thanks, Naomasa."_

Tsukauchi smiled.

"No problem, Toshinori."

* * *

Toshinori hung up his phone and stood there for a moment to contemplate what Naomasa told him about finding someone...someone to be with...

' _Thanks for reassuring me to find a lady, Naomasa, but…' the man frowned, 'No...I just can't risk it...even if he is gone, I just don't want anyone to be in danger from any Villain in general…'_

Sighing at the unfairness of it all, Toshi nodded at that conclusion and walked out of his room. Upon exiting it, he almost passed the picture of the woman without a second thought...until when he reached the first step of his staircase. He looked back at the picture of the woman…

' _...Nana…'_

He slightly frowned, the feeling of dejection overwhelming him for just a second...he continued down the stairs.

Once he arrives on the ground floor where his living room is, he sees sitting on the couch and Katara looking at the TV with such amazement and wonder. She's currently watching a documentary on how Quirks were manifested.

"Wow...this...this is...this is really...fascinating…" Katara said to herself, seemingly not noticing Toshi coming down the stairs.

Toshinori smiled at Katara's interest in the program. "Yep. Quirks are still a mystery to this day, though."

Katara jumped in her seat, surprised by the voice. She turns her head behind her and sees Toshi standing there with a smile and his arms crossed.

"Oh! Toshi! Um, I was…" she paused.

' _Wait...can I tell him the reason why I was amazed was that I was looking at this...thing? What was it, a...tee-vee?'_

"Hey, no worries, little lady! I mean, you have amnesia, you have to catch up on all kinds of this information! Plus, it is a very entertaining documentary," Toshi told her.

"Uh...yeah, it, uh...it sure is," Katara said with an awkward smile that she hoped didn't look too forced.

' _Documentary? ...I...I'll just go along with it.'_

Thankfully, Toshi didn't pay too much attention to it as he rubbed the back of his head and cleared his throat to say, "Um, so, uh...Katara, I've...been speaking to Tsukauchi and…"

"Wait, Tsukauchi? He's here?" Katara asked in confusion as he pointed down to emphasize Tsukauchi's location, "But I didn't see him come in."

"...Uh...I-I called him…" Toshi blinked at Katara's question.

Katara blinked as well as he stared at him.

"...on, um...on my phone?" Toshi said as he scratched his head in confusion, but for a more different reason.

"...Oh. Oh!" Katara seemed to get what he's saying now.

' _Oh, does he mean that thing people carry in this world all the time? That...rectangle object?'_

"Uuuh...o-oh yeah! That...th-the phone! Um, y-yeah, okay!" Katara nodded and gave Toshi the fakest smile that she could muster.

Toshinori just blinked at her again as he looked at her oddly…

"Um...okay then," Toshi said.

' _Goodness, she really does need to go to school,'_ Toshi thought.

' _Goodness, I just made myself look stupid, didn't I?'_ Katara thought at the same time.

"Uh...anyways, um," Toshi cleared his throat once more, "I, uh, I spoke with Tsukauchi...um, on my phone, and he said that he'll, uh, help you get some...uhh...documentation for you so you could stay here for a good while."

"Stay here? You mean, at your home?" asked Katara curiously.

"Well, uh...yeah, but I meant staying here in Japan as well."

' _Japan? That's the country we're in right now, right? Tsukauchi said something about that...'_ Katara couldn't fathom the process behind it, but she could see how it would make sense to have documentation on other people if there were other countries out there in this world besides this one…

...How big is this world, anyway?

' _Well, I'll figure it out eventually. This tee-vee thing has been telling me some good information so far about what these Quirks are.'_

"Oh...uh, yeah! Okay! That...that sounds cool," Katara said, trying to be nonchalant about it.

"Uh...right," Toshinori nodded, "So! Um...the reason I called that to attention, is...well, I'm thinking of sending you to a school, Katara."

Katara's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah! I mean, I feel like you need to communicate with kids your age instead of little old me here," Toshi joked with a chuckle, rubbing the back of his head, "So, what do you say? You said you wanted to do something like that at one point, right?"

"Um...well, yeah, but…" Katara looked down in thought, considering the ups and downs of going to a school.

' _Well, attending school will let me learn more about this world...but on the downside, I'll be the odd one out. I mean, everyone will know this stuff and know how to use certain things like phones and other oddities, except me...but...I really do want to try to communicate with other kids around my age. And I got to admit, shopping with Mina was kind of fun...I mean, I guess I could make some friends before I...go back...'_

"Um…I mean," Toshinori began to say awkwardly, "I-If you don't want to, then I understand. I just, well, I thought that you would be feeling a little lonely here when I...go off to some places. And I think you wouldn't want to be cooped up in my house all day…"

"...I mean," Katara began to say, "If it's the normal thing for girls my age to go to a school, then...yeah, okay. I can do that," she said with a small smile at Toshi.

Toshinori straightened up at her answer, "Oh! Well, um, okay then!" he smiled at her, "In that case, I think it's a good time for you to get a cell phone."

"A... _cell_ phone?" Katara asked as she blinked in surprise.

 _'Is...that the same thing?'_ she thought.

"Well, yeah! I mean, you're old enough now to have one, and you need to call me whenever you need me for something and...you can maybe call some new friends. That Mina girl wanted your phone number, so I thought, 'Hey! Katara needs a cell phone!'...so, yeah! What do ya say?"

Blinking at that, Katara put a hand on her chin to ponder on using this peculiar object 'the phone'...or 'cell phone' as she learned it was also called.

' _Huh...well, I need to adapt...so, yeah, that'll be fine.'_

Meanwhile, Toshi sweatdropped as he looked at Katara contemplating about it.

"Um...Katara?"

Katara looked up at Toshinori, "Okay. That'll be good!" she said with a smile.

"Oh! Okay! Uh, great!" Toshi said with a smile.

' _Um...was she joking with me on that pause? I mean, everyone wants a cell phone, don't they? Her amnesia isn't really that bad, is it?'_

Deciding to forget about that for now, Toshinori then told her, "Okay then! Well, how about we look at the internet and find some schools close by that you can attend?"

"The...in-ter-net?" Katara asked in confusion.

' _...Yeah, she definitely needs to go to school.'_

* * *

And so, after Toshinori showed Katara the 'wonders' of the internet(she was blown away by it, as well as Toshi's laptop), they found certain schools around the area where Toshi lives that include middle schoolers from age 14 to 15.

"Hmm...so these symbols here...they're stars? And if they're filled up, that means it's the best?" Katara asked.

"Um...yes. That's exactly what that...means," Toshinori said, a little baffled that she was curious about that.

' _Katara must've been hit hard on the head,'_ Toshi concluded.

"Huh...well, why not this one then?"

"Oh, um...okay. I mean there's more if you want to look at, but, uh…"

"Well, the most 'stars' mean that it's better, right?"

"Well...yeah...but I mean, this is the first one we saw. I mean, if you're sure, then you're sure, but...do you want to check out the others or…?"

"Hmm...nah, I think this one is good."

"Oh! Well...alright then! Then this one it is!" Toshinori then clicked on it to check out the info, as well as the website.

' _Wow. That was easy.'_

"Okay! So...what now?" Katara asked him.

"Um...I'll...call them I guess. I mean, right after Tsukauchi makes those documents, of course. Oh! But first, we need to find you a phone!"

"Oh! Okay...well then, where to?"

* * *

_**One Trip to a Cell Phone Carrier Store Later…** _

* * *

"That was...an experience," Katara said, a little stunned.

"Yeah...sometimes even I don't understand what they're saying about all those plans," Toshinori said as he scratched the side of his head.

"Uh...yeah."

' _I meant all the devices that they had there, but I'll just go along with what he said.'_

Katara looked down inside the bag to see her new phone. Apparently, it was an iPhone...Toshinori told her that she should get that one, as it was the most popular. She just went along with what he said. However, she was given a choice of what color she wanted in...which she chose blue. To some, it was an odd choice for a girl to choose blue out of all the colors for a phone, but it represented the Water Tribes...plus, she liked blue.

' _I need to know how to use it though…'_ Katara mused.

"So..." she began to say, "I have a phone now…"

Toshinori turned to her, expecting her to be a little excited...but she looked even more confused and uncertain.

"Um...yep! Are you, uh...excited?" he asked

"...Well...yeah, I...I am, a little…" Katara said as they began to walk side by side on the sidewalk, passing other businesses.

As they walked, Toshinori glanced at the young girl with a puzzled look, not expecting that answer.

' _Hm...that's odd. Most kids her age would love to have a phone…'_

"...Well, all we need to do now is enroll you in that school once...you know, the other thing is done," Toshi told Katara, changing the subject.

Katara turned her head to glance at Toshi with a smile. "Yeah…" she looked down as she walked, the smile on her face still, "...That part will be fun."

Toshinori glanced back at the girl, "Hm?"

"I mean...the whole school thing. I...I like to meet kids my age and make new friends. Also, I can learn some new stuff about...here…" Katara said, slightly wincing as she caught herself from saying too much.

The thin man turned his head to Katara with a smile himself. "Well, it's good to see that you're excited about it! Heh, most kids dread going back to school."

"Really? Why's that?"

Blinking at that question, Toshinori began to think about that, "Um...I...guess they don't want to learn anything?" putting a hand to his chin, Toshi muttered, "Actually...I don't see why anyone would not like school. I mean, it's their education! They would need it for the long run, and be in a profession that they would like to work in! I mean, of course, everyone wants to be a Hero, but they could use their Quirks for certain things like plumbing, construction, even engineering if they want to. Heck, even accounting! Hmm...maybe if they, murmur murmur murmur…"

Now Katara blinked as she looked at the man. "Um...Toshi?"

"And maybe-hm?" They stopped as he turned his attention to the girl. "Yes, Katara?"

"You were...kind of drifting off there," Katara said with an amused smirk.

"...Oh!" Toshi blinked again "Uh...wow, I was, wasn't I? ...I never did that before…" he gave out somewhat of a warm smile as he looked ahead. "Heh. Kid must be rubbing off on me."

Katara cocked her head in confusion, "Who?"

Realizing his mistake, Toshi winced and turned his attention to Katara once more with a sheepish but panicked expression, "Oh, uh, n-nothing! Nothing, just, uh...someone I know."

"Oh...okay," Katara just shrugged as they continued walking, much to Toshinori's relief.

They were silent in their walk, passing people as Katara looked on at the sites of this modern city. To people, to buildings, to vehicles, to monuments to shops…

Katara stopped to look at a shop window that sells toys. Out on display, were toy figurines that resemble that huge guy from last night...wearing some sort of weird-looking outfit...as well as another weird-looking outfit that had a cape on it.

"Hm?" Toshinori noticed that she wasn't walking ahead of him. Turning around, he saw that Katara was looking at a few All Might action figures that were on display. Going over to her, he said in a joking manner, "Something caught your eye?"

The girl jumped and turned to Toshi, "Oh, uh, no, I was just…" she turned to the action figures once more, "...Hey, um…" seeing if the coast is clear from any walking bystanders, she quietly said to him, "Do you happen to know who this All Might person is?" she asked, turning her head to him.

Toshinori once again blinked. "Uh...you...don't know?"

Blushing in embarrassment, Katara decided to keep talking as if it's normal to ask the question, "Well...he seems to be very popular...I'm just curious about him."

' _Hm...she honestly doesn't know who All Might is, huh? I mean, I already knew that, but...it's kind of odd hearing it.'_ Toshi thought with interest.

Before Toshinori could ask further, a voice rang out.

"Excuse me!" a loud but somewhat formal voice said.

They both turned to see a tall young man with blue hair and glasses on with a polo shirt and jeans, along with nice shoes. He was coming up to them at a moderately fast pace, but then he stopped almost immediately, letting whatever little wind fly past the pair.

"Uh...y-yes?" Katara asked the male in question.

Toshinori blinked what seemed like the fourth time today, his gaze and attention now on the young man.

The young man looked at her face closely, until he nodded, "Yes! You are definitely that girl on the news last night!"

"Huh?" Katara blinked.

"I have to say, you were quite brave on going into that interrogation without a second thought! In fact, it inspired me!" he said while making chopping-hand motions in the air...for some reason, "It inspired me to achieve my goal of being the best Hero that I could be! You certainly showed courage and determination in helping out that hostage, as well as that misunderstood captor! Very noble of you indeed! And it must be a joy to be alongside All Might, the Symbol of Peace and Justice! I'm certain you must've been in awe of his extreme presence!" he raised a fist to his face to add dramatic effect, "It would be an honor to meet All Might in person. This is why I aim to go to the most prestigious school there is, UA, so I can learn the ways of Heroism to be like him!" the young man nodded, "...Oh! I am deeply sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Iida Tenya! I aim to be a Hero someday just like my brother!" he bows to her stiffly, "But either way, I just want to congratulate you on doing such a selfless heroic deed! I wish to be like you whenever I see someone in danger like that. Whatever school you wish to attend in the future, I'm sure you'll do splendidly, whatever Quirk that you may have!" he straightens up again, looking as serious as he can be.

...Silence…

"...Uh...thank you?" Katara said back as she looked at him in bewilderment.

The young man, known as Iida, nodded and saluted to her. "It was no problem! I just felt like I wanted to say that since you really inspired me!"

"...Uh…" Katara was at a loss for words.

"...Um, if you don't mind me asking since I told you my name, may I ask what is yours?" Iida asked, almost sounding a little embarrassed.

"Umm...my name is…Yagi Katara?"

"Ah! Excellent! Then with this, Yagi, I bid you a very heroic day!" Iida then turned around and jogged his way down the sidewalk, passing pedestrians as he whizzed past them by.

...More silence...

"...Huh…" Toshinori looked on at the scene oddly, "Well...that was nice of him, I...guess?" he turned his attention to Katara, "It looks like you really made a difference to that young man, Katara."

Still dazed by Iida's sudden meet and greet, Katara blinked a couple of times, "Uh...yeah…" shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Katara asked Toshi, "Uh, how did he know that I did that?"

"...Did what now?"

"Um...that I...tried to save someone, and that All Might came to save the hostage and captor?"

"...Uh...the news, young Katara."

"...Okay…"

…

_**RIIING! RIIING!** _

"Oh! Uh, my phone," Toshinori said, as he fished his phone out of his baggy pocket. Looking at the caller ID, it read _Tsukauchi_ on it.

"Oh! Um, you know what? Let's get back home, Katara," Toshi advised her as he pushed the 'accept' button to talk to Tsukauchi.

"Uh, sure…"

Meanwhile, Katara was thinking…

' _Okay, two things I know so far about this world: There are some really strange people here, and I really need to get adjusted around here more. I still don't know what he means when he says the 'news'...what does he mean by that?'_

* * *

_**Back at Toshinori's…** _

* * *

Once Toshi drives his truck up the small driveway in his moderate home, Katara gets out of the passenger seat and begins to close the door, when she sees that Toshi wasn't also getting out of the vehicle.

"Uh, Toshi? Are you getting out?" Katara asked him.

"Uh, well, actually, I need to see Tsukauchi for just a moment. It won't take long! Just, um...don't answer the door to anybody and make yourself at home!"

"Oh, okay! But, um...you'll teach me how to use this, uh…'phone', right?"

Toshinori smiled at her, "Of course, little lady."

Katara smiled back, "Okay then! I'm, uh, not...um, attuned with this kind of stuff, believe it or not."

"Heh. No worries! Technology can be a little intimidating."

"Oh yeah, uh, heh," Katara said a little awkwardly, "Well, I'll just go on in! Thanks for the phone, Toshi!"

"No problem, Katara!" Toshi said with another smile and a wave.

Katara closed the truck door, and went inside Toshinori's house, while Toshinori backed up and drove back on the road.

When she did enter the home, she went to her room upstairs, all the while almost passing the picture of the woman that was in the hallway...until she backed up and looked at the picture again.

Staring at it, she furrowed her brows in curiosity.

"...I wonder who this woman is?" she asked herself.

She kept staring at it.

"...Whoever she is, she must be really important to Toshi," Katara concluded as she looked around the place for any other pictures on the wall...not even artwork was displayed, "...I should ask him sometimes."

She then continued through the hall and was about to go to her room…

...but when she opened the door, it didn't look like her room.

"Oh!" Katara exclaimed.

She went to the wrong room and entered Toshinori's bedroom.

It looked...quite plain actually. There were drawers, a bed, and another _tee-vee_ mounted on the wall, but the room seemed to be just...ordinary. There was a closet next to the bed, as well as another door to the far right.

"...I...shouldn't walk into his room like this...it's his private area, after all...yeah," Katara nodded and turned around to go to the room across from his, which was hers, but her eye went back to the picture on the stand in the small hallway.

Katara stared at the picture again…

' _...You know...I never saw any other pictures around here that Toshi is familiar with.'_

Looking back at Toshi's room, Katara contemplated the thought…

"...Well, he did say to make myself at home...and I guess I am living here for a while."

But first, she put her newly required stuff on the bed in her room. As she exited her room, she looked at the open door to Toshi's room…

"...I mean, I'm just looking inside. It's not like I'm going into his personal belongings or anything...yeah...exactly," Katara told herself.

She took some tentative steps to Toshi's room until she's in his doorframe.

"...Okay…"

Katara walks inside his room...

...Nothing out of the ordinary here...

Katara then went to the door to her right…

It was some sort of...she would say washroom?

"Huh…"

She exited it to see what else she could observe. _Not looking_ for anything personal of Toshi, she's just taking a look around the place...taking a look around his home...his _room_ …

Katara glanced at the closet.

' _...Just one peek. It's probably just clothes. I mean, I'm not gonna find anything too shocking.'_

Katara went over to the closet and gingerly opened it ever so slowly.

"..."

She then opened the door fully…

"..."

…

…Her eyes widened comically.

...Okay, she was wrong. What she found _was_ shocking.

"...What...in the…?" Katara looked on in stupefaction as she blinked.

"Here you are, Toshi," Tsukauchi gave him Katara's fake documents in the lobby of the Musutafu Police Department.

"Thanks, Naomasa!" Toshinori said to the detective with a smile as he held onto the records.

"No problem. So, has Katara been informed about the school thing?"

"Yep! She chose the first school that seemed like the better choice," Toshinori chuckled...until he frowned, "Although, for someone who has amnesia, she certainly has forgotten a lot of stuff on how to function in society."

Naomasa frowned slightly.

"I mean, I don't know, I would think that some people who do have it would've remembered how to do things normally. Like she would remember how to dial a phone or know how a computer works, or something...I mean, is that part of amnesia? If it is, she must've certainly hit her head pretty hard...how did you find her again?" Toshinori asked.

Naomasa just stood there silent, appearing to look like he was thinking...until he sighed, "...Toshi, I'm sorry. I can't tell you everything, but...just keep a good eye on her, okay?"

Confused a little bit, Toshi says, "Um, hey no worries. I won't let anyone harm her."

"I know you won't. But...I haven't really been honest with you about her."

"Huh?" Toshi blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, for one thing, what I told you was true, she is a mystery. And...she told me some things about herself that sound a little questionable."

"Questionable?"

"Mm-hmm. And the strange part is...she's not lying."

"Uh...okay? Well...what did she say?"

"That's where I can't have myself tell you everything. I don't think she would even like it that I'm telling you anything about this as of right now. You might just need to ask her yourself."

"Oh, um...alright," Toshi scratched his head in confusion.

Tsukauchi just smiled, "Hey don't worry. I can tell she's a good-hearted kid. You can just ask her, you know? I'm certain she'll answer you honestly."

Toshinori stood there as glanced down, processing this information with fingers on his chin.

"...Well...okay then..." he then looks up at Naomasa, "She's not like in any...um, danger, is she?"

Naomasa shook his head, "No no, nothing like that. She's just trying to find someplace to live for now."

"Oh...uh...this isn't, like...some really unbelievably out-of-this-world type of stuff, is it?"

The detective smirked at him, "As I said, you're gonna have to ask her that yourself, Toshi."

* * *

' _Hm...is Katara hiding something? But she seems like a nice girl,'_ Toshinori thought as he drove his truck back to his home, with the documents in his passenger seat, ' _I wouldn't think she would be some type of...alien? No, that's ridiculous, don't think that. I mean, we're a super-powered society now and we still haven't even found any life on planets! So, I'll rule that one out...but what did Naomasa mean when he said all that stuff? Still a mystery but she wasn't lying? What did she tell him?'_

...He sighed, ' _...She has been acting a little...well, I don't want to say abnormal, but odd whenever she tries to understand simple stuff like a TV, laptop, a phone, heck even my truck!'_

He drove up to his small driveway again and put his truck in park, turning it off.

"Hmm…" Toshi tapped his head as he pondered, "...Well...I might as well have to ask her..." sighing once more, he got the documents in his hands and got out of his truck.

Entering inside his house, he sees that Katara isn't anywhere on the first floor.

"Huh?" Toshinori closed the door behind him and called out, "Katara?"

…

"...Hm? Katara?!" Toshi said a little louder, putting the documents on a counter.

…

...He blinked, "Um...K-Katara!? Are you here!?"

…

"...O-oh! Yeah! Uh, sorry!" yelled out the voice of Katara. However, her tone sounded...embarrassed.

"Oh! Uh, okay then!" Toshinori called out, followed by a sigh of relief.

' _Whew! I thought she was gone.'_

Then Katara called out, "Um...Toshi?! Can you come up here for a moment?! I, uh...need to show you something!"

"Oh!? Uh, hold on, I'll be up!" Toshi called out.

' _Hm...maybe she's trying to work on her phone.'_

And as Toshinori went through his living room and went up the stairs and into his small second-floor hallway…

...He sees his door is opened.

"..."

...Toshi's eyes suddenly widened like dinner plates.

 _'...Ooooh..._ no _...'_

"...U-Uh...K-Katara!?"

' _Please don't be in my room, please don't be in my room please don't be in my room, PLEASE don't be in my room!'_

He gave a quick glance at Nana's picture and upon viewing it, he seemed to feel like her silly smile became mischievous all of a sudden...and was directing it at him.

"Toshi...I'm in your room," said the clear voice of Katara.

' _OOOOOOH_ **SHIT, NO** _ **!'**_ yelled Toshi's mind.

He never ran so fast in his frail life to his room. It was probably a millisecond when he reached his door.

...His eyes looked abnormally large for his sunken head at this point.

' _...Oh no.'_

"Toshi...I have...questions," Katara said with a raised brow, as she pointed at the display...in his closet…

…

…

...It was a shrine made for Nana, with posters of her Heroine costume, some pictures of her in her civilian clothes in general, and...one picture where she's wearing a bikini…

Katara just...stared at him, waiting for an answer from him…

...She looked worried too. Also, she was blushing a little bit...

Toshinori...now officially wants to _DIE_.

"...Umm...I can...explain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! D: I'm gonna try to at least write these chapters at this length or...something! :O
> 
> Either way, tell me what you think of this chapter! :D How is it? LOL, is it good so far? Leave me a kudos, or a comment. Heck, a bookmark would be nice too! :)
> 
> Until then, keep on rocking everybody! ^_^


End file.
